Yan Yan's Revenge 2
by gravityfallslover34
Summary: Yan Yan Fu Dog's Arch Enemy returns this time with a bigger revenge scheme holding a grudge against Olivia Mears this time around while continuing the battle with Fu for his Lucky Coin Haley & Fu spend more time with each other to further strengthen their relationship
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Haley & Olivia's Underwater Escape

Disclaimer : American Dragon Jake Long & characters belong to Jeff Goode

Yan Yan the pink hairless Sphynx cat that was once with Haley's former arch rival Olivia Mears was now walking on two legs with her arms folded behind her back walking back and forth in her cage troubled by being so close to getting Fu Dog's lucky coin then she stops walking on two legs right in front of her cage hearing the pet owner of the store talking to someone about the mysterious island located somewhere in the Pacific Ocean having a underground cavern now learning about the underground cavern the pink hairless Sphynx decides to use the underground cavern to make Olivia Mears pay for getting rid of her along with Haley Long for standing in the way of her goal to get her hands on the lucky coin so she uses her nail to pick the lock from on the inside and the cage was unlocked Yan Yan walks out of the cage and pounces to the ceiling crawling out of the back room at the same time the owner was going back there to check on her when he noticed that the cage had been unlocked the hairless Sphynx managed to escape the shop without being detected

Yan Yan : too easy now it's time to go to that underground cavern

she climbs up the building with her cat claws to the roof where looks out toward the Pacific Ocean seeing the Isle Of Draco the problem then she looks down to see the subway seeing that as alternate route she goes back down the building and walks over to subway entrance walking down the staircase to the subway nobody else saw her walking which made things easier making a right turn to the elevator that was used to reach the island pressing the buttons like Lao Shi did before turning it the elevator came with a magical creature but before he could say anything she used her martial arts to knock him out there she pressed the down button holding on to the handle the elevator goes down really fast until appearing on the island now releasing her grip on the handle exiting the elevator

Yan Yan : now it's time to find that underground cavern

sneaking around the island to avoid being caught Councilor Andam , Councilor Kukulkhan , Councilor Kulde , Councilor Omina were standing their in front of the entrance speaking with Fred Nerk unaware of the cat's presence Yan Yan sneaks around the back toward of the island where she finds the secret entrance that Councilor Chang used working as the right hand woman to the Dark Dragon going past the volcano to find the underground cavern

Yan Yan : this is perfect now the underground is just off from the ocean i can finally make Olivia pay for what she did

elsewhere Olivia Mears and Haley Long where hanging out at the public pool this time not going for a swim in their clothes but they were enjoying their snacks Olivia Mears had her carrot red-hair tied with blue blows into two curly pigtails wearing a long baby blue dress under she had a sweater of darker shade blue on and blue sneakers Haley Long had her black hair slender tied in pigtails with four purple beads two beads in front of each pigtail she was wearing a long pink dress blouse a purple dress with a matching skirt and white shoes the two girls had finished their snacks they were about to leave when something bothered Olivia so Haley turned around to see her concerned

Haley : Olivia what's the matter ?

Olivia : well i just have this feeling that my former award winning show and tell cat Miss Tinkles is going to exact her revenge on me now for getting rid of her

Haley : i know it was hard but you did what you had to do in keep her from obtaining my dog's lucky coin

Olivia : you have a point there but only if i had known what her true nature was earlier all of what happened between your dog and my cat could have been avoided

Haley : don't feel bad you did the right thing by doing that now that cat is in the pet shop where nobody wants her

Olivia : yeah you're right

Haley : so you want to hang out at my house for a little while ?

Olivia : sure i could do that to help me clear my mind

Haley : they should have something good on t.v

Olivia : let's go

Haley : right let's do it

both Haley & Olivia left the public pool walking down the street from the pool in the mist of them walking a mysterious figure appears behind them unaware of the figures presence so the figure kneels down walking slowly to avoid alerting the two girls with a brown cloak now standing behind them covers both of their mouths so neither Olivia & Haley could scream then they passed out from their mouths being covered the masked figure rest them on the pavement before standing up to reveal her true identity

Yan Yan : good now that their unconscious nothing can save them now

the former show and tell award winning spyhnx places them into a bag tying a brown string around the bag and suddenly leaves the area returning to the subway making a right turn returning to the elevator pressing the buttons again and turning it the elevator appears with the magical creature still knocked out holding onto the bar as the elevator as the elevator goes down really fast until the elevator appears on the island again Yan Yan gets off holding her brown bag on her back sneaking around again toward the back returned to the underground cavern stopping in the middle then removes the brown string and the two girls were now regaining their conscious after they were freed Olivia's & Haley's vision were blurry for a little while until it was clear she saw her cat and she throws them both into this large cage locking the door as well

Yan Yan : long time no see Olivia & Haley

Olivia : no you're suppose to be in the shop

Yan Yan : i am but i escaped and now i can make you regret ever getting rid of me your most award winning rare sphynx

Haley : i knew that this wasn't over

Olivia : you don't have to this

Yan Yan : i have to this in order to fulfill my lust for revenge

Haley : we're not going to let you get rid of so easily

Yan Yan : i won't but this water will

pressing the button on her remote the cave explodes and water suddenly comes rushing into the caverns the water from the sea covered the floor and the cage that they were in Haley was sitting with her back against the cage's bars while Olivia was holding on to the bars looking at her

Olivia : please we can find a way

Yan Yan : we can but you're better off dead now if you'll excuse me i have to avoid getting wet now

Olivia : we're going to drown in this cavern

Haley : no will find a way out

back in the city Susan , Jonathan & Jake were getting worried now it was 2:30 and Haley hasn't come yet Jonathan was pacing back and forth while Susan was sitting by the phone preparing to call 911 for a missing person the American Dragon Jake Long was standing watching his frantic parents

Jake : mom

Susan : Jake i need you to go out and find her before some tragic happens

Jake : i have a pretty good idea of where she might be

Susan : alright i'm counting on you

Jake : don't worry i won't let you down

he goes outside the house standing on the doormat looking up at the clear sky before he uses his dragon chi to transform into his muscular Dragon Form engulfed in a orange flame his body was replaced with a dragon except for his black spiky hair with green highlights takes flight after his transformation flying right by Rose's house as she was sitting on the bed when the blonde heard the gust of wind now getting up off her bed running toward her window to see him flying ahead back in the cavern the water had covered both Haley's & Olivia's feet the water had covered her waste while she was sitting down

Haley : there is only way out i know that i shouldn't do this but i have to in order to save the both of us

Olivia : come on you stupid lock !

Haley : leave this to me

Olivia : Haley what are you doing ?

Haley : before i break the lock i need you to promise that what i'm about to you don't tell the others and school

Olivia : okay

she turned around to face the cage's door her hand were replace by two purple dragon hands along with sprouting two purple dragon wings from her back then she slices the lock in half without any trouble Olivia was at a loss for words

Olivia : Haley how did you ?

Haley : i'll explain later right now we got to get out of here

from there the two girls began their search for a way out the water begin to fill up this time it was up to their necks they were floating off the ground as well so Haley lead her friend to this empty spot the carrot head girl was scared and nervous too

Haley : Olivia

Olivia : yes

Haley : stay here while i go find the exit

Olivia : okay

Jake's seven year old sister takes a deep breath and goes underwater leaving Olivia behind swimming through the cavern while flapping her purple dragon wings small bubbles were around her wings holding her breath tight stopping in the middle seeing the exit this made her happy so she swims back to the Olivia who was now running out of air Haley returns with her black hair now wet along with her clothes

Olivia : you found the exit ?

Haley : yes it's a long swim can you hold your breath while we're underwater

Olivia : sure i can hold my breath

Haley : think of this as our first wetlook swim away from the pool

Olivia : now that sounds like fun

this Haley & Olivia take a deep breath and they go underwater now swimming underwater toward the exit during this time Jake transforms back into his human pressing the buttons and turning it sideways the elevator comes down and the doors open only to reveal the Magical Creature finally recovering after Yan Yan's attack he helps him up then grabs a hold of the handle as the elevator goes down extremely fast the two girls were getting close to the exit with a bright light from the opening Olivia began to drown losing oxygen fast then she passes out and Haley swam out of the cave with her former arch rival on her back swimming up to the surface their clothes and hair were wet fully now

Haley : i got to find Jake and fast

the elevator arrives on the island with Jake landing on the floor also helping the magical creature off the elevator that was when she called out his name and he heard it clearly so he places the magical creature in Fred's hands and he began running toward the edge of the cliff

Jake : Haley !

Haley : i'm okay Jake i just need to get on the island

soon the dragon council members came with a rope for Haley so she grabs the rope and slowly she climbs up the back of the island with her former arch rival on her back all the way to the top of the island then she rest her on the green grass getting on her knees in front of her brother

Jake : what are you doing ?

Haley : i'm going to see if she's alright

placing her ear near her mouth & nose she could hear her breathing slightly but soon it stops so Jake's sister starts turn her head to the side releasing the water from her mouth and noise then she starts to do mouth to mouth breathing into her mouth four times while pinching her nose after that she placed her ear again to hear any breathing coming from her mouth there wasn't still also checking her pulse after that Haley does it four more times before Olivia starts coughing a little opening her eyes slowly

Olivia : H-Haley

Haley : it's okay your safe now

Olivia : thank you

Jake sighed a sigh of relief for his sister and her best friend safe later on they were given blankets to dry off and the trio decided to take the elevator back to the subway Jake stopped for a minute looking up at the headquarters wondering if Yan Yan was hiding out somewhere on the island his sister calls his name once more and he gets on Yan Yan appears again afterwards with a smirk on her face holding a needle in her left hand the contents of what was in were unknown a few minutes later Jake & Haley returned home were Susan ran up to her daughter with tears in her eyes hugging her tightly while Jonathan came over to his son giving him a fist bump for being their for his sister Olivia returned home with the image of the American Dragon's sister with purple wings and purple dragon hands & claws keeps her promise to keep her dragon heritage secret from the other students that attended 's class

End Of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Lethal Injection

Rose and her best friend Courtney were hanging out at the Jaren MacArthur concert on Jaren's concert tour New York was his second stop before heading off to perform in another country Rose had her blonde hair thick going pass her shoulders baby blue eyes wearing a pink headband over thick blonde hair wearing a white and blue sleeveless shirt pink pants with a rose on the left bottom and brown sandals her friend Courtney had her brown hair long with blunt fringes wearing a soft purple collared shirt dress that ends mid-thigh with a matching skirt with a left-side of her pocket ending around her wrist a long purple long belt brown shoes with no socks

Rose : this is the best Jaren MacArthur World Tour

Courtney : you said it too bad Jake couldn't come with us

Rose : he doesn't like him that much he likes the pop star Shaniqua Chulavista

Courtney : oh yeah Spud & Trixie like her as well

during the time that Jaren was on stage singing Jasmine the former Nix walked by Rose & Courtney she had her black hair long wearing a purple sweater-dress with a black belt and white knee-high boots Courtney was the first one to recognize her then she turns back to her friend Rose

Courtney : Rose

Rose : yeah Courtney ?

Courtney : isn't that the bitch you fought at the restaurant during your date with Jake

Rose : yes she is why ?

Courtney : i was thinking that i should go over there and give her a piece of my mind for ruining your date

Rose : that won't be necessary

Courtney : how come ?

Rose : because me and her made up after the fight she said that she was sorry for attacking me over Jake then we both came to an agreement to put that fight behind us

Courtney : oh that's good

Jasmine : Rose it's so good to see you

Rose : hey Jasmine what's up ?

Jasmine : nothing much just here for to enjoy the Jaren MacArthur World Tour Concert

Rose : i know this concert is the best

Courtney : well i guess i don't have anything to say

Haley was in her room laying on her stomach with Fu on the bed with her watching t.v suddenly she wrapped her arm on his back feeling the warmth from her body he began to lick her on her face and she began to laugh

Haley : aw stop you're getting drool all over me

Susan : it's real nice to see them getting along

Jonathan : i agree they make a great couple

Susan : i thought you were against it ?

Jonathan : it's growing on me besides the only thing as parents is to make sure that she's happy & comfortable

Susan : yeah you're right

both Susan & Jonathan left Haley alone returning to their bedroom after Fu was done licking her she gets on her knees on top of the green cover covering the white bed and pink sheet looking directly into his eyes at the same time he looked into her eyes

Fu Dog : Haley before i do this i just want to see if i can generate a cold feeling

Haley : i'm kinda nervous about this

Fu Dog : don't worry i promise i won't freeze your heart

Haley : i trust you i know you wouldn't hurt me

so Haley closed her eyes and Fu leaned in to kiss her during that time a cold breeze was coming out of his mouth going straight into her body during the first through minutes nothing happened until the cold reached her heart that was when she felt the cold opening her eyes quickly pulling her mouth away from his

Fu Dog : Haley are you alright ?

Haley : yeah i'm fine i just felt a little cold just now

Fu Dog : oh sorry i didn't mean to

Haley : it's okay

a few minutes later Yan-Yan was now arriving at the Long's Household learning that this is where Jake's sister stays her claws appear wall crawling against the building up to the floor above the main one where she spots her arch enemy alone waiting while Haley was in the kitchen making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich that was when she burst through the bedroom window

Fu Dog : not you again ?

Yan Yan : yes i'm back and this time i have my secret weapon

Fu Dog : i'm afraid i'm about to find out what her secret weapon

pulling out the bottle she had yesterday this time inside this gun that she handcrafted pointing it directly at him explaining that the venom will make him or whoever else weak & poisoned Haley was now coming upstairs with her sandwich when she saw Yan Yan pulling the trigger releasing the needle

Haley : no

dropping her sandwich running quickly until stopping directly in front of him and takes the hit for him making screaming at the top of her lungs which was heard from Susan & Jonathan's room the two came running out of their room heading toward Haley's room making her weak to the point where she was coughing up blood right in front of Fu before looking up to see her escape Jake was the first one there going over and kneeling to pick her up

Jake : Haley speak to me

Haley : (cough) Yan-Yan she

Jake : what did that evil cat do ?

Haley : lethal injection

that was the last word she said before passing out Susan and Jonathan came to her room much to her horror to see her blood on the carpet then Haley in Jake's arms Susan goes downstairs and calls 911 right away 5 minutes later a ambulance arrives with their sirens going two Emergency medical technicians came the door and Jonathan opens the door for them rushing upstairs one flight to Jake's sister bedroom where Jake was holding his sister in his arms the Emergency medical technicians take her from him and exit her room with Susan following them all the way downstairs putting her in the stretcher closing the back door to the ambulance the two get into the front of the truck driving away from the house while Jake & Jonathan watched inside Susan was holding onto her hand praying that she doesn't die from the venom that was injected into her bloodstream the outcome of this would be unknown

End Of Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Girl Talk

Rose was walking alone by herself by the snowfield where her and Jake made the snowman and Jake himself used his dragon abilities to melt the snowman creating a ice sculpture of her she was wearing her pink headband over her medium-length blonde hair wearing a long sleeved jacket with a green line going across white pants with a black belt and pink shoes with a gray sole looking onto the field the ice sculpture was still there of her now walking onto the field toward the ice sculpture rubbing her hand on the sculpture

Rose : Jake i'm happy that you were there for me

Trixie : hey Rose

turning away from her sculpture to see Trixie standing there wearing her hat with a blue fur ball a blue an yellow scarf a purple sweater and purple gloves green pants and red shoes with a gray sole walking onto the snowfield as well noticing the sculpture

Rose : Trixie what are you doing out here ?

Trixie : i'm just chillin with the snow all around me so i figured i just use this time to walk around

Rose : well i just looking at this sculpture that Jake had made before we left for that ski trip

Trixie : wow that sculpture is amazing

Rose : yeah this was during out first date anyway i want to talk to you

Trixie : about what exactly ?

Rose : our relationship

Trixie : you and Jake are perfect for each other

Rose : i know but i feel like i'm not the perfect girl that Jake expects me to be

Trixie : Rose you're already perfect and beautiful that's why he always tried to be close toward you

Rose : well i guess

Trixie : look i have seen you around school and you're not bad and you have romantic feeling for him

Rose : in the beginning i wasn't romantically involved with him since i was spending time with Brad the member of the football team but when the school had this different sponsored function i spent more time

Trixie : yes we were there for those sponsored functions

Rose : i just think that i haven't been right with Jake ever since that Grand Equinox Hunt when he revealed himself to me

Trixie : you shouldn't be so hard on yourself you don't need any nice clothes or jewelry

Rose : i don't ?

Trixie : you just need to be you the you that Jake is most comfortable

Rose : you're right i have to be the real me the me that Jake knows and is comfortable with thank you Trixie i'm glad that we had this girl talk

Trixie : hey no problem

leaving the snowfield now feeling more confident now Jake was hanging out with Spud getting ready to snowboard Jake had his yellow snowboard with a red dragon design on the bottom Spud was wearing his green hat a yellow sleeveless jacket over his dark blue short sleeved shirt with yellow and orange sleeves brown pants and blue shoes with gray had his snowboard as well

Jake : alright i'm ready to shred this snow off

Spud : me too

Rose : Jake !

Jake : oh Rose hey

Rose : Jake do you have a minute ?

Jake : sure what's up ?

Rose : well i just want to admit that i really have romantic feeling for you that i should have expressed from the beginning

Jake : it's cool

Rose : i just want to be myself around you

Jake : sure

before leaving she kissed him on his right cheek and he blushed a little while two hearts replaced his eyes but soon he quickly snapped out of it from there Jake & Spud go down the mountain on their snowboards Rose watched the two boys from a distance smiling knowing that the American Dragon was finally happy

End Of Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Unable To Shape-Shift

Susan was home now fixing dinner after everything that occurred with Haley she had the lettuce ,carrots and other vegetables in the sliver pan that she often used walking away from the oven heading over to the table placing the sliver pan on the table

Susan : Haley !

she came running into the kitchen quickly to chop the vegetables for her stew everything was fine up until Haley tried to shapeshift her hands into purple dragon claws her dragon chi was flowing like through her body like it should trying again for a second time only to have the same result Susan turned away from the pot to notice Haley coming over to see what was wrong

Susan : Haley sweetie what's wrong ?

Haley : mom i can't shape-shift my hand into dragon claws to chop the vegetables like i did before and my dragon chi isn't flowing through my body either i don't know what's happening to me

Susan : oh no that's terrible you can't shape-shift now all because of that venom you had injected into your system

Haley : you don't think ?

Susan : it seems that your dragon chi was taken away from your bloodstream when the extraction happened i'm afraid to say this but you no longer have the ability to shape-shift your body or sprout dragon wings

Haley : but without that i can't help you with preparing dinner

Susan : Haley i'll handle the rest of preparing dinner you should go in the living room while i do this

Haley : but

Susan : i know you want to help but without your dragon chi it won't be as easy as it was ever before

Haley : okay

turning around walking away from her Susan could see how devastated Jake's sister was now unable to help her with preparing meals for the family in the living room Jake was eating his chips when Haley came and sat right beside him he also saw how devastated she was as well

Jake : what's wrong ?

Haley : thanks to the lethal injection of venom i had i can no longer shape-shift parts of body into a dragon or sprout my dragon wings from my back or breath fire either

Jake : please tell me that this is a twisted joke ?

Haley : i'm afraid not

Jake : this is all my fault for not being protective of you i knew i should have strangled that cat to death with own bare dragon hands

Haley : but you have been tried for murder

Jake : by the dragon council i know so that's why i didn't my anger and rage get the best of me

Haley : well i'm glad you did it for my sake

Jake : thanks

Olivia was in her bedroom sitting on the side of her bed thinking about what was revealed her to her about her former arch rival when one of the girls from Ms. McGuire's class calling her on her cellphone now picking up to answer only to hear that Haley was in the hospital now released after Yan-Yan did that to her

Olivia : well at least she's back to her normal self

a few moments later dinner was made Jake , Jonathan and Haley joined Susan at the dinner table when Haley got there she noticed the vegetables were chopped with a knife this made her even more devastated now giving her plate to Jake heading upstairs to sleep not in any mood to eat Jonathan was puzzled by this

Jonathan : this is not like her what happened ?

Susan : she's just sad that i cut up the vegetables

Jake : maybe i should go up there and cheer her up

Susan : no it's fine she'll come around

Jake : i don't know mom she's really upset i hope that she doesn't plan to take her own life because of this

in her room now Haley was sitting on the bed in a lotus position with a dagger that was laying on the floor beside her bed in her hands her eyes filled with tears Jake was now coming up the stairs when he heard crying

Jake : Ear Of The Dragon

shape-shifting his left ear into a dragon's ear placing it on the door he heard her in there crying while saying " this is going to be so much better i can end this pain i'm feeling right now doing the world a favor " his ear transformed back to normal and opens the door quickly to see her with the dagger aiming for her throat he ran over to her grabbing the dagger from her hand preventing her from attempting suicide

Haley : Jake why did you stop from attempting Suicide ?

Jake : because it wouldn't seem right for you do just throw your life away like that

Haley : face it i don't have my dragon chi anymore now i'm useless

Jake : you're not useless Haley

Haley : yes i am Jake i can't be supportive to mommy or daddy

she began crying while in her mental breakdown state so he leaves her room Susan came upstairs after he heard her door swing open so Jake explained that she tried to take her own life just now before going downstairs to the house telephone making two phone calls one to Spud and the other one to Trixie explaining to meet him in Central Park after schools ends tomorrow morning meanwhile Rose was meeting the Huntsman to discuss a very urgent matter that makes her the only to accomplish this task as she was going to meet him there was questions lingering in the back of her mind that needed to be answered directly soon the Huntsman was going to answer all of her questions that linger in the back of her mind while Jake has to seek help

End Of Chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Creating A Cure

it was now 3:00 pm in the afternoon the school day has ended and the students were now leaving Millard Fillmore Middle School among them was Jake's two best friend he often hanged out with Arthur Spudinski & Trixie Carter as they were leaving to meet Jake at Central Park Brad Morton the football player for the football and bully of the school bumps into Spud and knocks Trixie down on purpose getting back up quickly to confront him

Trixie : hey Brad watch where you fucking going !

Brad : excuse me ?

Trixie : you heard me

Brad : do you want me to stuff you in your own locker ?

Trixie : nah fuck that we can fight right here where i can kick your ass in front of the entire school body

Brad : you wish

Spud : come on he's not worth it besides we got to meet Jake at Central Park

Trixie : yeah i know but this guy really wants to get fucked up today

Brad : you beat me up ? please you couldn't even hit the side of a barn

Trixie : what's good then ?

Brad : you're really going to beat me up ?

Trixie : yes i am welcome to ass kicking 101

she was getting all worked up advancing toward the bully ready to go to work when Spud had to restrain her from beating up Brad grabbing her away from the school Rose was speaking with the Huntsman about developing a cure

Huntsman : Rose i'm aware of your encounter with the Pink Hairless Sphynx ?

Rose : yes i have encountered with her

Huntsman : well the American Dragon's sister has lost all of her dragon chi making her unable to shape-shift

Rose : so what can i do in order to restore her dragon chi ?

Huntsman : i am going to let you access to the lab in order to do this for him

Rose : everything should be in there right ?

Huntsman : yes everything you need is in there now go

Rose : i understand

the blonde leaves the Huntsman heading to the elevator taking that one floor down to the lab Jake was in Central Park now leaning against the lamp waiting for Spud & Trixie to arrive even looking at his watch eventually they did arrive at the park

Jake : i'm glad that you could make it

Trixie : so what's up ?

Jake : my sister tried to commit suicide yesterday evening after dinner

Trixie : hold up she tried to commit suicide ?

Jake : yes now i'm going to need your help with Haley's grief

Spud : what should we do Jake i mean your sister could be mentally unstable

Jake : i am not going to have her locked away in some insane asylum where she never see the light of day i'm going to go be by her side no matter what

Trixie : alright we'll up but when this is over i'm going to fuck Brad up

Jake : say what ?

Spud : yeah her and Brad were about to fight before we came here to meet you

back at the lab Rose mixed all different chemicals together for the cure being close to completing it the last thing she needed was a drop of blood taking matters into her own hands grabbing a knife to cut the palm of her hand where her mark of the huntsclan was at to drop a single drop of blood the cure was now complete then Rose pours the entire thing into a bottle after that placing it in her pocket Olivia was knocking on the door and Susan's answers it

Susan : hello Olivia

Olivia : hello is Haley here ?

Susan : yes she's in the living room right now

Olivia : i won't stay along

entering the house going to the living room only to find Haley sitting on the orange couch watching t.v coming over sitting next to her hoping to ease the tension after learning about what went on it with Yan Yan and her venom

Olivia : Haley i'm really sorry for putting you through this mess

Haley : i know but i have a bigger problem on my hands right now

Olivia : huh ?

Haley : you remember back on the island where i sprouted my dragon wings and shape-shifted my hands into dragon hands and claws ?

Olivia : yes i do

Haley : i inherited that from my mom's side of the family in the dragon line but now thanks to the venom i can't use them anymore

Olivia : look is there anything i could do just let me know

Haley : sure

Olivia : i'll help you get over this

giving her a hug in order to erase the pain hugging her bag now feeling a little bit better now their friendship hugs ends and she leaves the house waving goodbye Jake , Spud & Trixie were at the electronic shop on Canal Street putting decorations up for a party for his sister to help her as well they were done with that along with making invitations for everyone in school

Trixie : hope that this works

Jake : me too

Spud : well i'm going home now

Trixie : yeah i gotta go to

Jake : please don't beat up brad

Trixie : i'll try to restrain myself from kicking his ass

after that he was about to leave when Rose came through the main door of the shop no longer wearing her huntsgirl outfit stopping Jake for a minute to give him the cure telling him to make her drink this in order to restore her dragon chi and power thanking her for it then he noticed her left hand but didn't question her about it Spud went to everyone's house giving them the invitations for the party including Brad he hoped that Trixie could hold back from beating him up until they cheer her up he went to Olivia's house slipping her invite underneath the door and she came a to pick up the invite off the floor opening it to learn about the party held at the electronic shop this was the perfect reason to make her feel better about losing her dragon abilities and powers

End Of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : The Party

Jake returned home only to get ready for the party for his sister running upstairs quickly to his room taking off his red jacket blue cargo shorts and grey shoes now in his underwear combing his spiky black hair with the green highlights with his comb while looking at himself in the mirror Susan was standing in the doorway of his bedroom watching him get himself ready

Susan : getting yourself ready i see

Jake : mom i didn't see you standing there

Susan : so what's the special occasion ?

Jake : having a party at the electronic shop to help Haley get over her grief that she has right now

Susan : with her not being able to use her dragon abilities ?

Jake : yep in order to prevent her from another suicide attempt

Susan : it's that serious ?

Jake : yes i ran to her room to check on her when i heard her crying i continued to listen her saying " this is going to be so much better i can finally end this pain i'm feeling right now doing the world a favor "

Susan : oh my i never would expect her to do that

Jake : so that's why i have to do this for her sake

Susan : you're really a good brother to her

Jake : i know

Susan leaves and Jake resumes to comb his hair adding a little bit of hair gel afterwards puts on his dark navy suit with a red dress shirt yellow necktie black and white shoes exits his room going over to his sister's room where he opens the door to find her thinking to herself when Jake approached her

Haley : Jake what's going on ?

Jake : there's a party being held at the electronics shop and i thought that you might want to come ?

Haley : okay i guess one party couldn't hurt

Jake : trust me you're going to have a lot of fun

Rose was there already with her black hairband a purple dress and black flats , Jasmine was wearing red dress with black flats her purple-blue purse ,Trixie was wearing her green sleeves dress with dark green a brown purse and green shoes and Spud was wearing his green hat a brown suit over his orange suit and blue necktie white shoes with dark blue Courtney was there as well along with the other students from the school

Brad : hello Trixie still feeling like crap after i knocked you down ?

Trixie : Brad i swear i will the knock the living shit out of you if you keep teasing me

Rose : look Brad don't tease Trixie while we're here

Jake , Haley were about to leave when Fu begged them to come so they took them him with them he also took the cure that Rose had made for him transforming into a dragon giving Haley and Fu a ride on his back Rose was looking down hoping the wound would heal and it was healing slowly Jake , Haley and Fu arrived after he lands in an alley way coming out the alley away the party began everyone was dancing to the music a magical creature being a DJ Rose & Jake were dancing with each other Jasmine joined them while Haley was sitting on the couch Spud & Trixie were dancing with each other but he kept stepping on her feet while they were dancing

Haley : Jake is having a good time

Jake : oh yeah i almost forgot

Rose : you got the cure ?

Jake : yes right here

Rose : make sure that she drinks it or else her dragon powers will never come back

Jake : right

leaving his crush going over to his sister who watched the others dance holding the cure in his left hand tapping his sister on the shoulder now looking away from the others dancing at Jake Rose was watching from a distance at Jake

Jake : Haley i have something for you

Haley : you do ?

Jake : yep here it is

Haley : what the heck is it ?

Jake : it's a blue juice that was just released in the Capri Sun family

Haley : okay i'll drink and see how it taste

removing the cap from the bottle and begins drinking it which made both Jake & Rose the seven year old finished drinking the entire bottle liking the taste telling him that it taste like blueberry thanking him for the new juice she goes and dances with the others

Rose : there now that the cure is in her bloodstream her dragon powers should come back

Jake : so what should we do i mean she has drunk the cure you made

Rose : we can make some nice warm love to each other outside

Jake : you sure about this ?

Rose : of course screw Brad Morton !

Jake & Rose head outside the electronics shop and they began make to make love kissing each other on the lips while holding hands Rose was blushing while they were kissing back inside the magical creature DJ was playing i'm blue by eiffel 65 so Spud started breaking dancing in the middle everyone was clapping their hands together cheering him on this was the best night and party they ever had and Fu was inside dancing with Haley having the time of their lives as well

End Of Chapter 6 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : A Mother's Thoughts

Olivia was in the bathroom taking a bath her carrot red-hair was loose & wet now her clothes were in the other room thinking to herself about Haley revealing her dragon abilities to her wondering why would she do that after the way she treated her before

Olivia : she should have left me there after all i didn't deserve to be save but she did showing that no matter how mean i was to her she still was concerned about my safety

there after understanding her best friend's motive for what happened in the cavern beginning to cry while sitting in the bathtub looking back at everything her and Haley were through seeing how much of a pesky little girl along with being cocky and snobbish in the past making a oath to never be like that anymore meanwhile Susan was in Manhattan's Chinatown wearing her pink long sleeved jacket with yellow dragon shaped claws on the sides and the sleeves a green t-shirt with yellow button pattern on top dark blue pants and black Mary Janes opening the door to the electronics shop after the party happened Luong Lao Shi was there cleaning up the mess he was wearing his blue robe with yellow at the sleeveless and hem

Susan : dad

Luong Lao Shi : Susan my apologies i didn't hear you come in as i was busy cleaning up the shop after the party was held here

Susan : it's fine dad but i really need to talk you

Luong Lao Shi : did something happened with Jake was he captured ?

Susan : no he's fine it's Haley

Luong Lao Shi : did something happened to Haley ?

Susan : yes the cat that Olivia had tried to drown her along with Olivia they managed to escape then my daughter was hospitalized after Yan Yan injected with her a deadly venom to poison her

Luong Lao Shi : go on

Susan : finally when i called her to chop the vegetables for dinner when she couldn't shape-shift her hands into dragon hands in order to chop so i had do it which made her almost commit suicide if Jake wasn't there

Luong Lao Shi : so what do you need me to do Lotus Blossom ?

Susan : i honestly think you should spend sometime with Haley in order to reduce the stress

Luong Lao Shi : what is your reason for suggesting that ?

Susan : because Yan Yan is after our dog's lucky coin and she's willing to put her life on the line for him i just don't want to lose her then i will guilty because i knew about this and i didn't stop it

Luong Lao Shi : okay i'll spend sometime with my granddaughter but who's going to watch over the shop while i'm gone ?

Susan : Jake , Spud , Trixie & Rose can do it

Luong Lao Shi : Jake , Spud & Trixie i can trust i'm not sure if feel comfortable with her being there

Susan : she's our alley dad she won't hurt him to steal anything from shop

Luong Lao Shi : i'll give the Huntsgirl a chance but if she tries to slay my grandson or steal anything from the shop use my dragon form to make her regret ever setting foot in the shop

Susan : please don't do for my sake

Luong Lao Shi : i'll hold from sinking my dragon claws into her just for you

Susan : thank you dad this means a lot

Luong Lao Shi : there is no need to thank me i just want to make sure that my daughter is happy

Susan smiled at him and leaves the shop Rose was home sitting on her bed holding a picture frame of her and Jake her phone was ringing so she pick up the phone answering it to hear Susan's voice explaining to the blonde to watch over the shop while her dad was away this only made her even happy now that she could spend even more time with the American Dragon after that she calls over to Spud's grandmother's place and his grandmother answers it telling her everything his grandmother agrees to it lastly calling over to the carter's place and Trxie's mom answers it she tells them what she told Rose and Spud's grandmother her mom agreed to it as well everything was now perfect

End Of Chapter 7 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Dealing With The Dog Catcher

Ophelia Ogelvy the dog catcher who was allergic to dogs was coming down the street in the broad daylight in the middle of New York wearing her red hat with a grey dot over her brunette hair wearing a blue jacket with a light blue dot on the arms over a brown green shirt gray pants and brown shoes looking through her binoculars at the dogs walking around when she spotted Fu in his dog cage s that was being pushed by Haley wearing her pink long dress blouse a purple dress with the matching skirt and white shoes which angered her even more

Ophelia Ogelvy : damn that dog and little girl i should have killed that bastard when i had the chance if that red dragon and dark blue dragon hadn't stopped me from doing it

Fu : Haley

Haley : yes Fu

Fu : are you sure that this dog cage will keep me safe from that dog catcher ?

Haley : this is will besides i can keep my eye on you just in case she does try to capture you again

Ophelia Ogelvy : that dog is mine for the taking and i won't be stopped this time

Fu & Haley were headed for the Magus Bazaar and Ophelia stops looking through her binoculars climbing down the fire escape on the building with her dog catcher net in her back pocket getting into her van starting the car with her car keys and follows them to the Magus Bazaar Veronica the arachne that works as a vendor being a good friend of Fu and a supplier for all of his potions taking a short break for a little while

Fu : hi V-V-Veronica

Veronica : hey Fu long time no see

Haley : what's with him ?

Veronica : everything he has a stutter problem every time he sees me anyway who are you ?

Haley : i'm Jake's sister Haley Kay Long

Veronica : this is the first time meeting you i didn't know he had a sister

Haley : i never leave the house except for going to school

Veronica : well it's nice to meet you Haley

while Veronica & Haley were getting to know each other Fu was looking around making sure that the dog catcher wasn't following them when she walked up behind them kneeling down to look at him directly which frightened him to the point of having a heart attack

Ophelia Ogelvy : hello Fu good to see you're still in shape

Fu : stay away from me you crazy bitch !

Ophelia Ogelvy : you're mine now and no one can save you

Fu : Haley help !

Haley : Fu he's in trouble

Veronica : that dog catcher has him

unlocking his cage door taking him out of the cage and runs away quickly back to her van Veronica & Haley purse her only for the dog catcher to pull off leaving a trail of smoke behind her making Veronica & Haley cough

Veronica : come we have to catch that truck

Haley sprouts her purple dragon wings taking flight while Veronica starts spinning webs using that to travel around the city following the dog catchers's truck going by the electronics shop where Luong Lao Shi was at wearing his long sleeved blue robe with yellow tips at the sleeves and hem sitting behind the counter as Veronica and Haley went by

Luong Lao Shi : something doesn't feel right i better follow them and see what's happening

stepping down from his brown foot stool coming around the corner of the counter going outside his shop when Jonathan & Susan were pulling up in his car opening the car doors getting out of the car now to greet him

Susan : dad you seem in a hurry what happened ?

Loung Lao Shi : that dog catcher has Fu Haley & Veronica are chasing her now

Susan : let me come with you

Jonathan : i don't know Susan that dog catcher is really ruthless

Susan : i am not going to let my daughter get hurt not this time

getting into her husband's car while her dad transforms into his dragon form the two leave Jonathan behind he shrugged and leaned against the window of the store Haley & Veronica were catching up with the truck arriving at the docks

Ophelia Ogelvy : your kind is the reason for my allergies

Fu : i don't care about your allergies just let me go !

Haley : let Fu go now

Veronica : dogs are wonderful creatures that don't deserve this

Ophelia Ogelvy : you're never getting him back because he's going to be destroyed along with all other breeds

Luong Lao Shi : you still haven't learned you lesson

Susan : Haley are you hurt ?

Haley : i'm fine mom i have to get Fu back from her

before anyone could make a move she gets into this boat with Fu in her arms Silver the mermaid was there with her brown hair wearing a pink t-shirt and a blue fish tail watching as Loung Lao Shi breathed fire along with Haley to stop her from escaping that was when she joined them

Silver : what's wrong ?

Susan : she has our pet dog getting ready to kill him

Silver : where is she now ?

Haley : in that boat

Silver : climb on my back i'll help you get him back

climbing on the mermaid's back Sliver swims really fast with Haley to catch up with that boat Susan pulls out her cellphone to call the police to report a animal kidnapping Ophelia Ogelvy was smiling at first until looking to see Sliver & Haley

Ophelia Ogelvy : crap

Fu : i'm going to be saved

Ophelia Ogelvy : don't count it

she began to throw barrels full of oil into the ocean then using a lighter to set the oil on fire forcing Sliver swim in between the explosions with Jake's seven year old sister on his back holding on to keep from falling into the water

Ophelia Ogelvy : have fun being burned bitches !

Silver : okay change of plans Haley

Haley : yes Silver

Silver : i need you to hold your breath i'm going underwater to avoid being burned

taking a deep breath now Silver goes underwater now catching up to the boat the female dog catcher stops using her lighter to se the oil barrels on fire and pulls out the cigarette putting one in her smoking it in front of him using that he manages to sneak away only to be caught by Opheila pulling out a pocket knife Sliver was now getting close to the boat

Silver : can you set the boat propellers on fire to stop the boat from moving ?

nodding at her she breathes fire from her lungs releasing it from her mouth toward the boat propeller burning it the boat stops moving right in the middle of the ocean making Opehelia really upset being so close to the factory now Sliver surfaces with her brown hair and pink t-shirt yet along with Haley's hair and clothes wet Slivers climbs up the side of the boat with Haley on her back only to see Fu with a knife to held close to his neck

Haley : don't do this it doesn't have to end like this

Ophelia Ogelvy : yes it does this dog is going to die and i'm going to be the one to kill him

Susan & Luong Lao Shi arrive as well joining Sliver & Haley soon she saw Luong Lao Shi & slit his throat right in front of Haley watching the blood gush out of his neck as he tried to place his paw over the wound to stop the bleeding the she ran toward Haley with the pocket knife she gets close and cuts her left cheek it was bleeding a little Susan & Luong Lao Shi took her down disarming her first before tackling her to the ground then Haley went over to him

Haley : Fu please don't die i can't lose you now

Fu : sorry kid looks like my time is up

tears filled her eyes as she shapes-shifted her hands into a dragon hands and claws placing her hand over his neck and it started to glow purple healing his wound up instantly that was when she began to wonder what was in the bottle his brother gave her a police helicopter and a few police boats appear and arrest Ophelia right there later on Haley was given a band aid for her left cheek sitting next to Susan looking at her hand wondering how she was able to heal Fu Susan asked her is something was troubling her and she explains that she healed through after transforming her hands Susan was silent but knew that Jake had something to do with it she was going to ask him about it when they got home

End Of Chapter 8 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : Spending Time With Haley

Jake was listening to music on his ipod while being in the bathroom his mom was standing there watching him with her arms folded in front of her chest so he stopped listening to his music on his ipod pulling out the mall ear buds that came with the ipod

Jake : hey mom what's up ?

Susan : i need you to watch over your grandpa's shop while he's gone

Jake : so what's the special occasion he has a date finally ?

Susan : oh no it's not that i convinced him to spend time with you sister

Jake : let me guess it's about what has went on the last couple of days ?

Susan : yes see i'm trying to prevent her from dying by any means in order to prevent me from feeling guilt

Jake : you're not a bad parent

Susan : i know but i feel like i'm a bad mother for not being there to catch you or her if you fell

Jake : right well i can watch over the shop while gramps away

Susan : Rose is going to be there along with Spud & Trixie

Jake : Spud and Trixie i could agree with but why Rose ?

Susan : because she's our alley and you and her could have some time together she would love nothing better to spend time with you

Jake : i don't know if can be around her while watching over the shop i'll get nervous

Susan : don't worry it won't be so bad

Jake : you're right i'll give it try and see what happens

Luong Lao Shi was in his dragon form flying around until he reached the house there he lands on the doormat transforming into his short human form knocking on the door hearing the knock Susan's husband who was adjusting his tie goes to the door

Jonathan : hello Father In Law this is unexpected

Luong Lao Shi : is Haley here right now ?

Jonathan : oh yes she's in there watching her favorite cartoon

Luong Lao Shi : we're going to spend the day together since i never had the chance to spend time together with me running the shop and all

Jonathan : yeah i know how you feel my job is killer but i manage to survive

Luong Lao Shi : that's the only thing we can do

entering the house now hearing the t.v on and Haley's laughter at the cartoon that she was watching Luong Lao Shi stops once he sees her laughing being cheerful her smile alone made his day 100 times better than it already was

Luong Lao Shi : Haley

Haley : grandpa is good to see you

Luong Lao Shi : it's good to see you too so are you ready ?

Haley : ready for what ?

Luong Lao Shi : our day together of course

Haley : but what made you want to spend time with me ?

Luong Lao Shi : because i just empty inside that's all not being close to the family

Haley : this is going to be great

Luong Lao shi & Haley were leaving now Haley went ahead of him he was about to leave when Susan tapped him on the shoulder telling to make sure that she doesn't suspect a thing they both eye winked at each other finally heading out the door transforming into his dragon form

Luong Lao Shi : okay now that we got that taken care of

Haley : i can't do that like you and Jake can

Luong Lao Shi : don't worry i'll help you have a dragon for this season

Haley : okay

climbing on his back he flaps his dark blue dragon wings away with her holding on tight now flying through the air Jake's sister had closed her eyes to feel the wind blowing in her face Jake & Susan were now getting into her car to pick up Spud & Trixie first before picking up Rose Trixe was with him waiting tapping her left foot while Spud was drinking his Sprite soda

Trixie : great now i have to watch the shop instead of playing NBA Live on my xbox

Spud : you have a xbox ?

Trixie : of course i have a xbox my dad brought for me when i was 12 years old for my birthday

Spud : wow

Trixie : what about you ?

Spud : i had a stuff zebra for my birthday

before Trixie could say anything Susan pulls in her car and they get in through the back seat then drives away now going to pick up Rose who was sitting on the stairs still excited about this nothing was going to ruin this moment for her two hearts replaced her eyes Susan pulls up honking the car horn forcing her to stop standing up now running down the steps getting into her car where she looks over past Spud & Trixie focusing on her boyfriend which made him a little nervous

Luong Lao Shi : okay Haley you seen Jake do shape-shift his body

Haley : yes he always says 'Dragon Up " when he does it

Loung Lao Shi : that's correct even do he doesn't say all the time can you do that for me ?

Haley : okay

she started to say her brother's catchphrase then it was accompanied by a purple mystical flame across her body extending her left arm with her hand closed making a fist shape-shifting into a purple dragon's hand with her clothes being replace by a purple dragon channeling her dragon chi throughout her entire body her head was replace with a dragon's head along with her neck being replaced two purple dragon wings appeared on her back around her neck a purple dragon snout purple scales going down her back all the way to the tail her black hair was still in her pigtail form with the four purple beads along with five purple dragon nails Yan Yan was watching from the tree at Haley in her season 1 dragon form

Haley : it worked

Luong Lao Shi : yes and i'm proud

Haley : thank you grandpa !

flying toward him with her arms out in front of her flying straight into his arms he smiled enjoying every moment elsewhere Jake , Rose , Trixie & Spud were at the shop watching it Rose continued to watch Jake and his every movement

Trixie : Rose...Rose yo earth to Rose !

Spud : it looks like she's in some kind of trance

Trixie : yeah looking at Jake all the damn time

Rose : i can hear you Trixie

Trixie : good

Rose comes from behind the encounter annoyed with Trixie now goes to the sofa sitting next to Jake who was listening to this song but stopped after feeling the warmth coming from her placing his ipod down on the table

Jake : Rose what's up ?

Rose : nothing much i just want to tell you something that i never told at the party i really like you and i want to be your girlfriend

Jake : hold on Rose i thought you liked Brad ?

Rose : no that guy is a jerk and he kept on flirting with me when i wasn't in the mood and despite being a dragon you were there for me

Jake : i just try to be normal and fit but it always backfires

Rose : that's what makes you different and i like that about you

Jake : well now what do you want to do ?

Rose : since we didn't get to kiss you do the kiss that was in the school play ?

Jake : sure

holding her hands both Jake & Rose closed their eyes leaning to kiss each other like in the intro of the Amercian Dragon Jake Long but this time it was real Jake's daydream came true they kissed Trixie's mouth was wide open but Spud was calm supporting him back at the park Luong Lao Shi were feeding the birds that was in the pond pieces of their bread it was time to go now so they left the park and he takes her home Susan opens the door and Haley runs inside quickly paying Susan some money

Susan : so did she suspect anything ?

Luong Lao Shi : no she didn't everything worked out according to plan

Susan : thank you dad you really took a load off my shoulders

Luong Lao Shi : you're quite welcome i must go now

Susan : okay see you later

Trixie : alright we're so going to expose you in front of everyone in school for this

Rose : you wouldn't dare

Trixie : try me !

Spud : we should get going now we'll see you later Jake

pulling her away yelling throwing her arms around while Spud was holding her with his arms with a tight grip hitting him in the head Rose gets up and leaves as well waving goodbye to Jake at the same time Luong Lao Shi was returning opening the door seeing Jake being the only one there

Jake : your store is one piece nothing dangerous happened

Luong Lao Shi : that's good thank you for watching over the shop

Jake : your welcome well i should be heading home as well

leaving his grandpa's shop feeling good now that Rose likes him for him walking away from the shop now he was going to Susan and Jonathan when he gets back about what she told him hoping that they approve of the American Dragon & the Huntsgirl being together as a couple

End Of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Jake's Explanation

Haley was in her room again sitting in a lotus position still wearing her long pink dress purple dress with with a matching skirt and white shoes meditating her eyes were closed everything was calm and quiet until she felt the cold inside her heart again her heart beating slowly from the cold now opening her eyes clearly breathing heavily her brother now hearing her breathing heavily not using the Ear Of The Dragon this time comes running up the stairs stopping in front of her door opening it quickly

Jake : Haley are you alright i heard you breathing heavily ?

Haley : i don't know what's going on inside of me

Jake : you can come over to my room and tell me what the problem okay ?

Haley : okay Jake

Jake : i will find out what's wrong and why you're feeling cold

Haley : i know you will

getting up off the bed now holding onto her brother's hand now following him exiting her room going over to his room going ahead of him to sit on his bed he goes in but looks around making sure that their mom or dad don't leave their room before closing the door to his there both Jake & Haley sit on his bed

Jake : so Hales what's going on ?

Haley : i was sitting in my room meditating

Jake : uh-huh

Haley : and i suddenly felt my heart being cold almost like it was frozen

Jake : yeah

Haley : i couldn't control it either and i don't what this could be the result of

Jake : let me check

Haley : sure

Jake : Eye Of The Dragon

his black eye color became red and he saw the cold surrounding her heart and her heart beating slowly due to the cold slowing down her heartbeat then turns off the Eye Of The Dragon returning his eye color to it's original state

Haley : so what did you see ?

Jake : i saw that your heart was getting colder & colder by the second

Haley : what does that mean ?

Jake : it means that if your heart becomes frozen then you'll die

Haley : oh no

Jake : i'm sorry Haley but it's the truth

Haley : what am i going to tell Fu now ?

Jake : what do you mean ?

Haley : he was here in my room and he was telling me that he wanted to see if he could a generate a cold feeling before Yan Yan came with the venom that i was injected with

Jake : well it looks like his cold feeling theory worked 100 percent

Haley : don't be mad at him he didn't mean nothing by it

Jake : i'm not mad Hales i know he didn't mean to make you feel that

Haley : i'll have to tell him the truth

Jake : no let me tell him if you tell him it will make him feel guilty

Haley : okay

Jake felt sorry for her now having the cold inside her heart she leaves his bedroom going back to hers once inside he looks at Fu who was eating steak she sighed knowing that she couldn't bring her to tell him Jake comes in

Jake : hey Fu

Fu : something Jake ?

Jake : i can speak with for a minute

Fu : alright

getting walking on fours into hallway and Jake closes the door there he tells the gray dog about the cold inside her body surrounding her heart explaining that she'll die if her heart gets colder there he started to feel a little bit of guilt for what he did even though he promised that he wasn't going to freeze her heart

Fu : i'm going to help her get through this

Jake : you sure ?

Fu : yes i'm sure i caused this mess i got her in now i have to make it right

sitting on her bed now worried about her heart frozen fully she decides to breath only to discover that her flame was blue instead of it's natural color then she lays down drifting off to sleep Susan went to check on her and finds her sound asleep turning off the light in her room and the t.v as well the outcome of her condition with the cold was unknown to Jake , Fu and Haley herself her condition was getting worse over night as her skin from her head to her neck to her shoulders , chest , arms . hands , legs , feet and back were changing a different color which she wouldn't discover until the next morning Jake was ready to ask Susan & Jonathan about his relationship with Rose

deep down he knew that his grandpa and dragon master wasn't going to approve of him being with her due to her being in the Huntsclan but his was a chance he had to take in order to be with her for the rest of his life and hers as well the next day Susan & her husband wake up first in their pajamas yawning at the top of her lungs Jake knocks on the door since Susan was the one up placing her feet into pink slippers answering the door to find Jake standing there beginning to wonder what was he up to until he started to speak Jonathan gets up as well withouth his glasses on comes over to listen in on what their son has to say

End Of Chapter 10 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 : Lao Shi's Plead

it was now 8:00 am and Haley was waking up after a peaceful sleep however when she woke up her body was shivering getting out of her bed now still shivering covering her chest with her hands and arms her clothes were also a different color along with her beads her hair was the only thing that wasn't affected by the change now looking in the mirror to see her skin blue icicles hanging from her pigtails and the low cut hair with a small split in the middle

Haley : m-my-s-skin i-is -b-blue i-i -h-have t-to - t-tell-m-mommy a-and-d-daddy

slowly walking towards the door extending her hand covered with icicles grabbing the door knob opening the door and walks out of her room heading left and then making a right turn spotting their parent's bedroom Jake was inside already sitting next to Susan while her husband was shaving to get rid of his 5'0 clock shadow

Jake : mom i just wanted to ask you if it were okay with me & Rose being together as a couple ?

Susan : i couldn't say no you really care about her to the point that you'll give up your life to protect her by any means

Jake : yes i really do she's just perfect for me

Susan : yes she is perfect for you son me & Jonathan will support you all the way

Jake : thank you mom

Susan : you're welcome Jake

standing outside now grabbing the door knob turning it opening the door Susan was in horror at what she witnessed first hand Jake's sister her skin & clothes were a different color along with her beads her hair was still it's natural color along with her eyes

Susan : oh my god Haley !

Jake : whoa what the heck happened to you overnight ?

Haley : t-the-c-cold t-that w-was i-in -m-my b-body h-has a-affected m-my s-skin

Susan : what about your dragon fire is it still red orange color ?

Haley : n-no i-it's -b-blue a-as w-well

Jonathan : now that the 5'0 clock after shadow is removed i can finally the start the da holy bananas Haley Hoo !

Susan : she's cold literally right now judging by the way that she's shivering her body temperature is below 37 degrees Celsius

Jonathan : that's bad

Susan : Haley

Haley : y-yes

Susan : i need you to try to breath a puff of smoke for mommy alright ?

Haley : o-okay

breathing in softly then breathing out a puff of smoke was released from her breath coming toward her face her puff of smoke froze in less than two seconds into thick ice now scared Susan leaves Haley going over to the phone to contact her dad the phone in his apartment was ringing so he answered it

Luong Lao Shi : hello ?

Susan : dad it's me

Luong Lao Shi : Susan what's the matter ?

Susan : it's Haley she's feeling under the weather literally her skin and clothes are blue i need you to come over as soon as possible

Luong Lao Shi : i'll be over there

Susan : see you soon

Jake : Haley i'm sorry i should have stopped it before got to this point

Jonathan : don't be hard on yourself son you didn't know that this going to happen

Susan : he's right you did what you had to

Jake : i know

a few minutes later their grandpa arrives to see his granddaughter in her current condition feeling her forehead his hand was frozen so Jake used his left dragon hand to break freeing Lao Shi's hand then he stated that a magical potion needed to be created in order for to restore her body temperature

Jake : why don't we let Rose help us ?

Luong Lao Shi : no Jake we're not letting her help with this she'll only try to slay us

Jake : Rose is not that type of person to such a thing

Luong Lao Shi : you know her for appearance i'm going by the actions she has done toward us toward you

Jake : i know Rose not for her appearance but for personality

Luong Lao Shi : i know all about those moments you shared with her and i forbid you from being in love with your mortal enemy

Jake : but

Luong Lao Shi : no buts i have made myself clear

Susan : Dad you're being such an asshole right now !

Jake : mom ?

Jonathan : this is the first time i have ever heard her swear

Luong Lao Shi : i'd watch the way you speak to me if i were you

Susan : Jake has been good to us all this time and for you to deny him the one person that he truly he deserves to be with it just bullshit

Jonathan : honey ?

Luong Lao Shi : no what i'm doing has a purpose

Susan : get out

Luong Lao Shi : excuse me ?

Susan : get the fuck out of my house before i kick you out myself

Jake : come on mom you don't have to do that

Susan : i can't even believe i'm related to you i hope you die and go to fucking hell for denying our son the chance to be with Rose

turning away from him now really upset now her dad leaves the house not saying anything Fu came downstairs after the heated tension between Lao Shi & Susan he looked at Jake's facial expression then at Jonathan's finally looking the shivering cold Haley

Jake : Fu can you help us out

Fu : sure kid

Jake : we need a magical potion for Haley to get rid of the cold

Fu : i can do that but what about Susan ?

Jake : she's needs sometime to chill and calm her nerves

Jonathan : you're right

Susan's POV

i can't believe i just cursed out my own dad all because of Jake making a suggestion to let Rose assist i'm a horrible person for saying thos awful things in front of my husband , son and daughter the worst part of that is i never mean't so say those thing but i was lost in a fit of rage i'm regretting saying that to him now but he'll never forgive me for doing that to him right now i need to worry about my daughter i really don't want to lose her she gives me a reason to keep living and she still has a lot of life to live and experience so i know what i need to do for myself

changing out of her purple pajamas into her pink long sleeved jacket with yellow dragon shaped claw markings on the sides also having her ears pierce with one yellow ear piercing on each ear two pink buttons on the right side two more yellow dragon shaped claw markings on the arms and pink pocket on the left side a yellow necklace around her neck wearing a green t-shirt dark blue pants and Black Mary Janes leaving her pink purse next to the lamp leaves just taking her phone & wallet & car keys coming out of the room walking down the steps waling past her husband

Jonathan : are you going to stay for a little ?

Susan : no sorry i'm going to clear my mind for a little while

Jonathan : alright just be careful

kissing her husband on the cheek before heading out the door he could tell that she upset with herself he chose to let her have sometime to calm her nerves getting into her own car she was uncertain about what she was about to do but that didn't stop her from doing what she was about to do next

End Of Chapter 11 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : Susan's Torment

now in her car Susan continued to drive trying to control her anger after yelling at her dad pulling out her cellphone dialing Jonathan's sister in law's phone number holding the phone close to her ear Patchouli Long was in her apartment wearing her purple sweater with a double yellow necklace green pants and blue sandals her hair was brown and her black eyes wearing her black thin glasses with the pink frame

Patchouli : hello ?

Susan : Patchouli it's me

Patchouli : oh Susan hello how is everything ?

Susan : not good

Patchouli : what happened ?

Susan : Haley is now feeling cold her skin and clothes are blue and i cursed out my own dad just now because of Jake making a suggesting to let Rose help i feel really awful now because of it

Patchouli : Susan i'm so sorry that you had to go through that is there anything i could do for you right now ?

Susan : i'm in my car right now i was wondering if i could stay with you for a little while ?

Patchouli : sure you can stay with me for a little while

Susan : thank you Patchouli i'll be there in five minutes

Patchouli : okay see you soon

their phone conversation ends Susan puts her phone back in her pocket continues to drive around stopping her car in front of the deli for a minute before continuing on to Patchouli's apartment sitting in the car now looking up at sky tears filled her eyes then she heard voices coming from everyone direction

Susan : what's going on ?

there she saw her son , husband and daughter walking toward her car however when they came close to the car they had red eyes which frightened her then her son transformed into his dragon form but it was black instead of red his sister transformed into her dragon form as well but it was black instead of purple and her husband transformed into a demon

Jake : you let my sister die

Jonathan : you're a selfish person

Haley : you didn't save me mommy

Susan : i tried my best to save you

Jake : your best wasn't good enough

Jonathan : you have brought shame to this family

soon a demon version of her dad joined them along with demon versions of Jake's two friends kicking on the car hitting the car windows with a baseball bat Jake , Haley and Lao Shi were burning the car with her inside

Susan : no please i didn't mean to let her die

there was a demonic laughter and the sky was bleak the laughter continued soon the others joined in and started to laugh the Chinese woman was screaming as the car was burning beginning to scream at the top of her lungs soon her screams were silenced by the flame her car exploded Susan Long the daughter of the previous dragon was now dead she woke up terrified by her dreamscape looking around the area to make sure that it was only a dream

Fu : Veronica i really need your help

Veronica : with what ?

Fu : Jake's sister is not feeling well her heart is getting colder and colder by the second if it gets any colder she'll die

Veronica : oh my is that bad ?

Fu : yes i can't afford to lose her or else the family will be devastated

Veronica : okay i can supply you with a magical potion to get rid of the cold

Fu : thank you this means a lot to me

Veronica : anything for a friend

Jake was in his muscular dragon form stopping by Rose's place where Rose was in her room again looking out her bedroom window looking at the sun when Jake surprised her forcing the blonde to step away from the window backing up against the wall

Rose : Jake what the hell ?

Jake : sorry for scaring you but i need your help

Rose : with Haley ?

Jake : yeah her heart is getting cold now on the verge of freezing

Rose : that's not good

Jake : can you help us ?

Rose : sure but what about your grandpa and his feeling toward me ?

Jake : we'll just have to tell him the truth about the academy

Rose : seeing as if we don't have no other choice i'll do it

Jake : alright

Rose quickly heard her parents coming upstairs so Jake flies away before being caught her mom & dad enter her room where they see her smiling at them being calm her mom asks her if she okay and she responds to her saying that she was back at the house Haley was covered with green blanket still shivering

Haley : d-daddy -i-i'm scared

Jonathan : don't worry we'll do everything we can to make sure that your cold goes away

she nodded at him and he felt good despite the situation at hand Susan finally arrived at Patchouli's apartment there she gets out of the car walking toward her door ringing the doorbell and she comes down to answer it greeting Susan then the two females go inside

Susan : i had cursed my dad out all because of your nephew making a suggestion to let a friend of ours help i feel guilty about it that i had feel asleep and demonic versions my family appeared

Patchouli : that bad ?

Susan : yes they were beating up on my car and torched with their fire i burned up inside then i woke up please i need to make it up to dad soon before he stops talking to me

Patchouli : Susan i have known you for a long time you're not a bad person you're a good wife to your husband and a good mother to Jake & Haley

Susan : so i have to explain to him that i didn't mean to say those things i said to him

Patchouli : yes then you'll start to feel better

Susan : i know what i have to do now thank you

Patchouli : you're welcome Susan

giving her a hug now leaving her apartment going back outside getting back into her car driving way quickly to the east side during this time Veronica & Fu were at the shop working on a magical potion when Jake & Rose entered the shop much to Lao Shi's annoyance looking her seeing the green uniform instead of her normal clothes Rose knew that this was going to be tough to convince him that she's no longer their mortal enemy

End Of Chapter 12 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 : Revealing The Truth

Luong Lao Shi : Jake why the hell did you bring your worst enemy to the shop ?

Jake : she's not my worst enemy she's here to help us with Haley's condition

Luong Lao Shi : i don't trust her for one bit she could be plotting to slay all of us as we speak

Jake : oh boy look can't you just trust her this one time

Luong Lao Shi : no Jake i won't trust her she's evil

Jake : aww come on !

Rose : it's arlight Jake let's just go help Fu

Jake : okay Rose i'll be with you in a sec

Luong Lao Shi : young dragon i understand how you feel but having her around the shop could spell trouble for both sides

Jake : gramps there is something that i have to tell you

Luong Lao Shi : what could be so important right now in this crisis ?

Jake : remember when me , Spud and Trixie were undercover in the academy that Rose was in ?

Luong Lao Shi : yes

Jake : we staged that entire fight so that i could find the purple potion that made me temporarily dead and we escaped then she warned me saying that we couldn't see each other as much

Luong Lao Shi : wait so she never had the intent to slay you ?

Jake : no she never did

Luong Lao Shi : i can't believe it

Jake : i know it's hard to believe

Luong Lao Shi : all this time i always thought that she was out to slay dragons when really just cared about you

Jake : i understand you only wanted to protect me from being slayed i'm not mad at you

Luong Lao Shi : no you have every right to be mad at me i was blinded by her appearance that i didn't think about her personality

Jake leaves him to join Rose , Veronica and Fu in the next room outside the shop Susan pulls up by the curve getting to get out of the car when her cellphone rang going into her pocket to answer it she saw Jonathan's name and the house phone number so she answers it

Susan : Jonathan what's wrong ?

Jonathan : her condition is getting worse now her heart is starting to get colder colder now her temperature is at 7 degrees now we're almost out of time

Susan : oh no try to keep her warm until i get back

Fu , Jake , Rose & Veronica were mixing different ingredients together there was one left which Fu states it has to be a combination of two seperate blood drops both Jake & Rose knew what he was talking the American Dragon was willing to do it

Rose : Jake you'll hand be

Jake : it's fine

Rose : so is there a sharp object we can use to cut both of her hands with ?

Veronica : we have this sliver metal shard

Rose : that will have to do

Jake : i'm ready

moving the metal shard around his hand cutting it slowly his hand was bleeding a little then she cuts her own hand making it bleed a little both dripping their blood into the potion it was finally complete this was a red orange color pouring into a large bottle now Susan enters the shop during this time

Susan : Jake is the potion ready ?

Jake : it's ready

Susan : okay come on

Jake : coming

taking the bottle rushing out of there quickly both Susan & Jake exit the shop getting back into he car driving away quickly through traffic making it home in time taking the bottle from him and she gets out of the car leaving Jake there runnig inside Haley's temperature was at 4 degrees now running up the stairs making a left turn stopping in front of her bedroom opening the door quickly

Susan : Haley

Haley : mom

Susan : here honey drink this it will warm you up

opening the bottle kneels down toward her and she opens her mouth pouring some of it into her mouth the steps back to witness her skin suddenly returning to it's normal skin color along with her clothes the icicles melted away her purple beads was back to normal and her body temperature was back to normal

Haley : i feel a lot better now

Susan : it's good to have you back

Rose : Lao Shi

Luong Lao Shi : huh ?

Rose : i know that you don't like me or my presence but i never to harm Jake i love him too much to slay him i'm sure he told you the truth about what happened during our fight

Luong Lao Shi : no Rose i was the one who was wrong here be blinded by the huntsclan thinking that all of the members were evil but now i see that you're not like time

Rose : thank you

Luong Lao Shi : you're welcome Rose

sometime later Susan returns to the shop finding her dad behind the shop's counter nervous about how he would respond taking a deep breath walking toward the counter he stop cleaning to see his daughter standing in front of the counter

Susan : dad i just want to apologize for what i said at house earlier i didn't mean none of that stuff i said

Luong Lao Shi : it's fine you were only trying to give Rose a chance

coming to terms to with each other Lao Shu & Susan hugged each other now everything inside the long family was fixed along with Jake finally getting the girl he always had a crush on everything was perfect for them nothing could ruin it

End Of Chapter 13 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 : Crimson Fire Blaze Part 1

Yan Yan was outside the elementary School that Olivia & Haley attended along with the other students Ms. Mcguire had her brown hair was short having tan skin and a pair of round earrings wearing a dark purple jacket over a vest which was a softer shade of purple a pink polo shirt pink pants and black shoes the students were outside for lunchtime playing around while she was supervising Olivia & Haley were outside as well playing on the monkey bars from there they sat down on the bench tired from grabbing a hold of the bars sweating as well from the sun

Olivia : was coming outside such a good idea Haley ?

Haley : no if we're out here sweating bullets

Olivia : and the water fountain is off so we can't drink water

Haley : well this stinks

Olivia : i know what you mean

Yan Yan : this is going to be perfect i can finally get rid of them once and for all then that dog's lucky coin will be mine

the school bell rang which mean't that lunchtime was over now all of the students were now going back inside the school so Haley helps Olivia up off the small bench and the two girls were about to join the others when Yan Yan appears again standing in between them and the doors leading to the inside of the school

Yan Yan : Hello Haley , Olivia long time no see

Olivia : how did you ?

Yan Yan : because this is the school were i was suppose to shine but i was defeated by that mutt you call a dog seeing no other choice but eliminate you myself

Olivia : she's serious

Haley : we can't fight her here on we're on school grounds

Olivia : what do we do now ?

Haley : get behind me i'm going to create a diversion

Olivia : okay

standing behind her now Haley shape-shifts her head into a dragon's head along with her arms , neck , hands and ears having four white dragon teeth inside her mouth engulfed in the orange flame like Jake's transformation opening her mouth taking a huge deep breath and closes her mouth sightly fire was coming up through her neck finally releases the fire from her mouth burning the ground in front of the cat

Haley : come on !

the two girls runaway quickly there was smoke making her cough soon the smoke cleared the pink hairless cat followed them inside the school through the hallway Olivia looked back to see her former cat chasing them with the look of murder in her eyes

Olivia : she's getting closer

Haley : this is bad

reaching the middle of the hallway now Yan Yan leaps up in the air forming a fire ball throwing forward burning the floor which starts a fire the two girls hide in the storage closet while Yan Yan creates more fire balls walking by the storage room Haley peeks through the small window

Olivia : we have to stop her before she burns the entire school down

Haley : don't worry we'll stop her

the fire alarm went off once the smoke entered the area so Olivia's & Haley's teacher has all of the students evacuate saw that Olivia or Haley weren't nowhere to be seen she was going to go back and find them after getting all of the students to safety back in the room the fire had covered the sides of the hallway soon smoke started to come into the storage room where they were hiding at which made the situation even worse

Olivia : now we'll be coughing while being trapped in a burning building

that was when she began punching & kicking on the door now all of the students were on the outside of the school now was about to go back when the school continued to burn it was too late to go back and save Haley & Olivia they were doomed

To Be Continued 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 : Crimson Fire Blaze Part 2

Haley continued to bang & kick on the door while Olivia watched her try to break them out of the storage room she began to cry with her head buried into her knees Haley stopping banging on the door turning around to see her crying

Haley : Olivia what's wrong ?

Olivia : all of this could have been avoided if i had just ended our rivalry

Haley : Olivia

Olivia : yes

Haley : what went on after our rivalry has nothing to do with you

Olivia : really ?

Haley : of course that cat is after the lucky coin and is willing to get to it by any means

Olivia : i can i ask a favor from you then ?

Haley : sure

Olivia : i know you want to confront her but it's better if i confront her

Haley : you sure about this ?

Olivia : i have to in order to get us out of this mess we're in right now

Haley : okay but don't let her kill you or it's game over

Olivia : don't worry i won't let her kill me

Haley grab a hold of the door ripping it on the hinges now being free the two girls proceed to the staircase taking the stairs up to the roof where Yan Yan was looking at the destruction caused by her fire when her former owner and Haley appeared on the roof

Yan Yan : Olivia

Olivia : your little fire blaze won't get ride of us that easily

Yan Yan : i would have expect this from the dragon girl but not you

Olivia : somethings are hard to believe

Yan Yan : fine then you'll be the first one i kill before i kill the dragon girl

soon Yan Yan & Olivia started running across the school's rooftop now in close range they clash with their elbows looking into each other with fire & determination in their eyes then the pink cat uses her claw marks to scratch her in her right cheek countering that with a roundhouse kick however her roundhouse kick was blocked

Haley : i should lend her some assistance before it's too late Dragon Up !

after saying that she was engulfed in a orange flame her body was replaced with a dragon's body now flying into the battle punching her in the jaw of her mouth from there she takes over Olivia's battle breathing fire to surround Yan Yan walking through her own fire

Haley : you lost so give up

Yan Yan : this isn't over i will be back and that lucky coin will be mine

using her smoke to blind Haley disappearing into thin air reverting back to her human form goes over to help Olivia up soon firefighters came toward the roof to get the girls off the roof the fire was extinguished the school was covered with burn marks from all places soon Haley was looking up at the roof beginning to wonder if the burning the school was apart of her plan soon the question lingering in her mind was going to be answered Jake comes to the school after the fire happened holding onto her brother's hand they walk away from the school now Olivia walked away from the school as well with her injuries taken care of by putting a band-aid on her cheeks the sun was setting in the distance behind her turning around to see the sun setting a image of Haley appeared within the sun smiling at it thanking her for everything that they been through Jake & Haley return home only to find Susan & Jonathan working out again like they did before this time their legs were tangled in knots so Jake & Haley had to help them by untangling their legs feeling a little bit sore

End Of Chapter 15 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 : Susan's Catering Service Disaster

Susan was baking a cake for the two famous Opera Singers Thad Rochefot -Chaise & Jasma Sancere this time she had a white apron on over her pink long sleeved jacket with the yellow dragon shaped claw markings on the sides two pink buttons on the right side two more yellow dragon shaped claws at the end of her pink long sleeves with a pink pocket on the left side a yellow necklace around her neck wearing a green t-shirt dark blue pants and Black Mary Janes Jake entered the kitchen seeing her working extremely hard

Jake : um mom ?

Susan : sorry i can't talk right now son i have to have this cake ready for Thad & Jasma for their party

Jake : oh so you don't want me to lend a helping hand then ?

Susan : that's alright Jake i can handle this

Jake : oh i just thought that you could use a little help with the cake

Susan : i said it's fine now go skateboard or something you don't have to worry about me or the cake

Jake : alright i'll go but if you ever need anything or help with something just let me know

Susan : if anything happens i will let you know

he leaves Susan to resume with her triple layered cake now taking it out of the oven placing it on the counter now adding the frosting to it Haley came skipping across the floor into the kitchen stopping in front of the counter watching the Chinese woman add frosting to the cake

Haley : mom what's the special occasion ?

Susan : Inga ,Sven and Uta contacted me on my cellphone three hours ago asking me to make another triple layered cake for their party

Haley : that's nice mommy

Susan : thank you Haley that means a lot coming from you

now finishing the cake covered with three layers of white frosting using the frosting dispenser removing the white apron putting that on the brown chair taking the cake from the counter calling Inga , Sven & Uta to pick it up a few hours later the three magical creature came to the house ringing the doorbell Susan goes to the door answering it and the trio enter the house where they follow her into the kitchen where the cake was and they take cake away from the counter holding it carefully through the house heading right back out the door and she closes the door

Susan : okay the cake is taken care of now i can go to Thad & Jasma's party

her dad arrived just a few minutes after the three magical creatures had left with the cake this time not in his dragon form but his short human form Susan was coming to the door grabbing the door knob opening it to see her dad

Susan : dad is something wrong ?

Luong Lao Shi : i just came here to inform you about the Gremlin

Susan : oh the gremlins what about the gremlins ?

Luong Lao Shi : there could be more out there so i need you to be alert in case you see any remaining ones that me & Jake missed

Susan : okay i'll keep my eye out for any remaining ones

Luong Lao Shi : good have fun at the party

he leaves now returning to the shop now she was nervous about the gremlins ruining her catering service so she turns to her daughter for a favor since she doesn't have the Eye Of The Dragon asking her to come as a bodyguard just in case the gremlins do arrive

Haley : sure mommy i can help

Susan : good now let's go

going outside the sun had went down it was dark now Susan & Haley get into the car sticking her car keys into the car again grabbing a hold of the steering wheel driving away from the house Jonathan was reading his newspaper when he learns about the fire elsewhere Susan & Haley arrive at the building where the wedding reception took place going back up to the roof the cake was already there Inga ,Sven and Uta were there as well

Haley : this must me really special

soon all the guest were gathered on the rooftop everyone including Inga ,Sven and Uta & Thad & Jasma were eating the cake Haley was keeping watch making sure that the Gremlins don't crash the party looking in every direction Susan was leaning against the wall watching the guest dance to the music across in the next building a Gremlin was standing on top of the roof looking at the party going around so the creature leaps from rooftop to rooftop toward the building Haley quickly spotted something in the distance using the eye of the dragon to see the gremlin so she goes to warn Susan

Susan : Haley did you see the Gremlin ?

Haley : yes it's coming this way

Susan : i'll take care of it while you get the people out of here

before she could the Gremlin arrived at the party thus everyone stopped dancing to see the Gremlin created multiple gremlins creating more then they attacked everyone there screaming was heard throughout the entire night the cake that she had made was ruined as well now Susan was distraught that the party was ruined along with her cake Haley managed to stop the gremlins from hurting everyone there by using her dragon form afterwards everyone went home with black eyes and torn clothes Susan sat on the ground with tears in her eyes thinking to herself why she tries to do right it always turns out to be wrong Haley looked at her and felt sorry that all of her hard worked was ruined finally Susan & Haley left as well it was a slow drive to their home but they made it Haley gets out of the car going ahead of her looking up at the night sky blaming herself for not being prepared for that getting out of the car herself using her keys to let herself in Jonathan asked her if the party went well she didn't respond goes upstairs to the their bedroom to sit on the bed to finish crying her eyes out doubting her skills and her catering service

End Of Chapter 16 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 : Return To The Parallel World

the American Dragon Jake Long stopped by the electronics shop on canal street there he found his dragon master & electronic shop store owner Luong Lao Shi fixing the order of the books on the book shelf when he entered so he turns away from the shelf to look at his student

Luong Lao Shi : hello young dragon

Jake : hi gramps i just thought i stop by for some dragon training

Luong Lao Shi : there isn't nothing for me to teach you today but there is a little matter i need to be taken care of

Jake : sure

Luong Lao Shi : okay remember when you went to the parallel world of New York ?

Jake : yeah

Luong Lao Shi : well after you departed the Parallel version of your sister was captured by that world's huntscan members who were the parallel version of your friends

Jake : say what ?

Luong Lao Shi : she's about to be slayed as we speak

Jake : awww man i knew i should have saved her before bringing back the magical herb back here

Luong Lao Shi : you didn't know that this was going to be the outcome of your time spent in that world

Jake : i know but i feel responsible for it now i have to make things right

Luong Lao Shi : you're willing to go back and save her ?

Jake : yes because she deserves to be free living a peaceful life not captured

Luong Lao Shi : i understand young dragon you know where the portal to the parallel world ?

Jake : yes it should be still in Central Park

Luong Lao Shi : i will wait for you to return

Jake : sure i'll return in one piece

after that he said his catchphrase " Dragon Up ! " his entire body was replace with his red buff dragon form leaving the shop taking flight flying away quickly as his dragon master watched from the entrance of the electronic shop elsewhere Spud & Trixie were at the skate park skateboarding on the ramp when the two stop in the middle looking up to see their friend in his dragon form flying above

Spud : what's the deal with him ?

Trixie : he probably forgot his skateboard and helmet at home

Spud : that's not like him to leave his skateboard at home

Trixie : yeah i know

Spud : we should follow him

Trixie : screw that every time we're around him we get caught in the middle

Spud : oh yeah

Trixie : we'll wait for him to come back with his stuff

looking down at his two friends resuming their skateboarding he smiled knowing that they weren't nothing like their parallels he arrives at Central Park where the the portal opens up and he flies straight forward into the portal going through the weird stream again looking forward to see Parallel New York City ahead of him flying toward the portal now coming out of the portal as it closes he transforms back into his human form there he meets his Parallel again coming down the street on his scooter it was yellow with red wheels however the dragon logo that looks identical to Rose's Birthmark wasn't on the bottom like Jake's skateboard

Parallel Jake : Jake welcome back

Jake : hey Parallel Jake i had to come back because you're sister is in danger right now of being slayed

Parallel Jake : i was afaid this might happen

meanwhile at the Huntclan's academy in up-state New York Parallel Haley still in her pink dragon form chained up to a wall Parallel Spud & Parallel Trixie enter the small room no longer wearing their mask that Rose wears revealing their faces for the first time

Parallel Spud : i don't understand how can a seven year old with Dragon Powers put up such a fight ?

Parallel Trixie : i was wondering the same thing but once the Huntsman slays her himself there won't much of her left

Parallel Haley : screw you guys i hope you burn in hell for this

Parallel Spud : us burn in hell please give us a break

Parallel Trixie : once you're slayed we won't have to hear your annoying ass mouth anymore

Parallel Haley : you were suppose to be my brother's friend you betrayed him

Parallel Trixie : of course we betrayed him since we found something even more meaningful

Parallel Spud : let's go the master is waiting

grabbing her chain Parallel Haley was walking with Parallel Spud & Trixie to the main room where the Huntsman was sitting on top of his throne looking down at the other members of the clan holding his staff in hand

Parallel Huntsman : good you brought the dragon here now it's time

Parallel Haley : i'm screwed big time

Jake & his parallel arrived at the house where Susan was in the kitchen making a cake when the two Jakes came in she removes her apron to meet them giving her Jake a hug while saying hi to the American Dragon from the other world

Parallel Susan : so what's going on ?

Jake : the Haley from this world is being held captive and we need to save her before she's slayed

Parallel Susan : i'm coming too

Parallel Jake : because i'm concerned with my husband's whereabouts after he left the house

Jake : don't worry we're going to save you

Parallel Susan transforms into her dragon form for the first time it was brown Jake transformed into his dragon form as well Parallel Jake didn't transform since he didn't have any dragon powers so he rode on the back of Parallel Susan taking fly Parallel Versions of the students from Millard were looking up to see them and they cheered them on including the Parallel versions of Hans Rotwood & Sun Park the Parallel Version of Haley's former Arch Rival Olivia was enjoying her vanilla ice cream when the trio flew over her head she smiled at them since the secret of dragon was well known throughout the community now going up-state New York Parallel Susan would discover the real identity of the Huntsman of this world

End Of Chapter 17 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 : The Huntsman's Identity

Parallel Huntsman : with her daughter captured Susan will have no choice but to surrender

Parallel Spud : i have a question why did we kidnap her daughter again ?

Parallel Huntsman : see after my wife kicked me out the house for hitting her by accident i was living in the bronx living on my own going insane until i found one day i found this helmet

Parallel Trixie : no way

Parallel Huntsman : yes all of this true so when i found the helmet it began to speak to me

Huntsman's Helmet : your destiny is clear put the helmet on and be the most powerful ruler

Parallel Huntsman : once i put the helmet it became clear to me that i didn't need companionship

Parallel Spud : so this basically your lust for revenge ?

Parallel Huntsman : yes it is using Haley will fulfill my lust for revenge

Parallel Haley : let me go this isn't funny !

Parallel Huntsman : you're not going anywhere until Trixie & Spud slay you

Parallel Haley : i hope Jake comes soon before i get slayed

outside the academy Jake in his western large dragon form Parallel Susan in her western large dragon form and Parallel Jake who didn't have any dragon powers they were on the roof of the building looking through the glass so see Parallel Haley , Parallel Spud , Parallel Trixie & the Parallel Huntsman gathered around in one room

Jake : darn they'll about to slay Haley

Parallel Jake : how are going to get in and stop the dragon slaying ?

Jake : we'll have to shatter the glass from above

Parallel Susan : leave that to me

she walks over to this black generator grabbing that with two hands using her strength to lift it up coming back to the two boys with the generator back inside Spud & Trixie were holding their dragon huntstaff toward her neck when Susan tossed the generator onto the glass shattering it Parallel Jake enters performing a flying quick toward Spud & Trixie Parallel Susan breaths fire burning the ground finally Jake flies in toward Haley using her dragon claws to cut her chain

Parallel Haley : thanks Jake those chains were starting to make my arms hurt

Jake : you're welcome

Parallel Huntsman : long time no see Susan Long

Parallel Susan : alright who are you and why did you harm my daughter ?

Parallel Huntsman : you really don't know

removes the helmet from his head

Parallel Jonathan : do you Susan ?

Parallel Susan : Jonathan ?

Jake : dang i didn't see that coming

Parallel Jonathan : yes i was the one that kidnapped your daughter

Parallel Susan : you did this just to be back at me for kicking you out of the house ?

Parallel Jonathan : yes

Jake : you don't have to this you can be a happy family

Parallel Jonathan : that is no longer a option for me she's going to be slayed

Parallel Jake : sorry dad but this is for own good

picking up the huntstaff from Trixie pointing it forward directly at him fires a green beam hitting him directly in the chest he had blood gushing out using his hand to cover the open wound looking up to see his former family members

Parallel Jonathan : so it has come to this ? well go ahead end my life

Parallel Jake : i'm not going to end your life it wouldn't seem right

Parallel Susan : come on let's go

leaving Parallel Jonathan to bleed to death Spud &Trixie help him recover a few hours later Jake goes to the Central Park in that universe where the portal opens for him to return back to his own world turning to face the parallel Long family saying that he's sorry for their family Parallel Haley gives him hug and a kiss on his right cheek after that he leaps through the portal going through the long stretch back to the Central Park in his world the portal closed

Jake : well i'm glad that's over with

he leaves Central Park going back to the shop to inform his dragon master about the rescue Haley & Olivia were outside laying on the grass in a different park looking up at the clouds pointing different shapes out while Susan watched finally seeing the two get along ending their rivalry was the best thing she ever seen however that couldn't replace the pain she had in her heart from the day before Olivia rose up looking at Haley with a serious question on her mind that she never had the chance to ask

Olivia : Haley

Haley : yeah

Olivia : how come you revealed your dragon powers to me when we were trapped in the cave ?

Haley : well i would like to answer that but i can't answer that question

Olivia : oh right there are too many people here they could learn about your dragon powers as well

Haley : let's go to my mom's house and then i'll tell you the reason there

Olivia : sure

both Olivia & Haley run across the grass going over to Susan who was sitting on the brown bench from there she stood to strecth before holding her daughter's hand & Olivia's hand walking away from the bench toward the exit to her blue car the two girls sat in the backseat strapping the seatbelt on while Susan in the driver's seat strapping her seatbelt on inserting her car keys into the keyhole pressing her foot on the gass lightly grabbing a hold of the wheel driving away from Central Park during the long drive Susan was silent reminiscing about the Gremlins and the party that was ruined holding back her tears choking on them while she was driving then she started to breath softly now arrving at 182 Shorn Eagle dr Haley & Olivia got out of the car first

Susan soon got out of the car from the right side from the passenger side of the car getting onto the curve walking up the steps to open the door for herself , Haley & Olivia opens the doors and Olivia runs upstairs quickly Haley was going to join her when she stopped to see Susan had went into the living room sitting down on the orange single chair crying her heart out not saying a word goes upstairs leaving her mom alone to continue crying her face was covered by her two hands now deeper into her despair

End Of Chapter 18 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 : Thad & Jasma's Visit

Susan's eyes were red now from crying endlessly after coming from Central Park Jonathan was in his dark blue car coming home from his business trip in Southeast Asia there he spots his wife's car in the parking space so he parks his car right behind hers back inside Susan started to feel even more pain & misery losing all confidence within herself

Jonathan : Susan i'm home !

Susan : oh that's great

Jonathan : dear what's wrong ?

Susan : nothing much i'm just depressed on the inside

Jonathan : how could feel depressed on a such a beautiful day ?

Susan : well my catering service for the party didn't go the way that i wanted it to because it was crashed

Jonathan : by who teenagers ?

Susan : no it wasn't teenagers but if i told you what crashed the party you would consider me to be insane for saying it so i won't tell you

Jonathan : alright but if you ever need to talk i'll be in the shower trying to wash the mud off of me along with this strong smell

Susan : okay

he leaves her alone to take care of the smell going back to crying her heart out until there was a knock on the door getting up walking slow toward the door grabbing the door handle opening it only to see Thad & Jasma not wearing their usual clothes they had for their wedding both Thad & Jasma noticed Susan's eyes red from crying

Susan : hi Jasma hi Thad

Thad : Susan what's the matter ?

Jasma : yeah i never seen you like this before

Susan : i'm just really upset right now that your party was ruined by the gremlins

Thad : it's okay you didn't know that the party was going to end up that way

Susan : i could have at least saved you from being hurt

Jasma : it's okay Susan we made through the chaos even though our clothes were torn and our faces were covered with blood we're lucky to be alive

Susan : i know you're mad at me and you have every right to be i screwed up

Thad : look you gave up on yourself but me or Jasma hasn't given up on you

Jasma : he's right if it hadn't been for you & Jake our wedding would been a bad one

Susan : well i only tried to make it special for you Jake did the rest

Thad : yeah you made our wedding very special

Susan : thank you Thad & Jasma but it's going to be a while before i go back to baking cakes and holding a catering service

Jasma : okay

Thad : we understand how you feel we'll give you time to recover

both Jasma & Thad left the long household Susan couldn't shake the feeling of despair though going deeper & deeper into it to the point where she couldn't stop crying upstairs Jonathan was finished in the shower getting rid of the smell now going to the bedroom that he shared with still downstairs Susan takes off her pink long sleeved jacket with the yellow dragon shape claw markings on the sides pink buttons on the lower right along with two more yellow dragon shaped claw markings around the sleeves and pink pockets on the now wearing a green t-shirt with a yellow necklace dark blue pants and black Mary Janes sweating hard breathing heavily

Susan : i should just take a break for a while until i can get my confidence back to do my catering service again

Jonathan : Susan you're sweating what's the matter ?

Susan : i'm hot right now from my depression i can't handle this pain right now

Haley was at the top of staircase sitting watching her mom explain to him that she won't be able to forgive herself for not being prepared the seven year old covered her mouth surprised by what she said just now so Jonathan sits down next to her holding her chin looking directly into his eyes

Jonathan : what happened at the party wasn't your fault you have to understand you did everything right it was just out of your control

Susan : thanks for you concern but let's face facts it's over for me i won't be able to recover from this

Haley : poor mom she's struggling to cope with her failure right now even though dad is trying to his best to calm her nerves he's not certain of what degree her sadness will take her

getting up from the first step at the top walking away as Jonathan was hugging her and she cried into his white shirt & green tie returning to her room where she found Olivia sitting on the bed looking at Fu Dog feeling sorry for him at the most there she sits right beside her looking up at her now taking a deep breath now ready to tell Olivia the reason for exposing her dragon powers to her during that time spent inside the cave

End Of Chapter 19 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 : Taking A Break

Jake was at the electronics shop on Canal Street Luong Lao Shi was coming from the back after cleaning up the radioactive ooze Jake began to wonder what was he up to but quickly dismissed it and goes on to tell him that the mission went well

Luong Lao Shi : oh that's good

Jake : i picked up a few things while i was in that world as well buy mostly the identity of the Huntsman

Luong Lao Shi : oh really ?

Jake : yep in that Parallel World Jonathan is the Huntsman who tried to use dragon slaying as a way of getting revenge toward Parallel Susan for kicking him out the house

Luong Lao Shi : so you managed to stop him from slaying Haley of that world ?

Jake : yes we managed to stop him but he was injured from Parallel Jake hitting him with the huntstaff

Luong Lao Shi : so he's going to recover from the blast ?

Jake : yes he'll be fine Parallel Spud & Parallel Trixie are taking care of him as we speak

Luong Lao Shi : well i'm glad no one died during that short adventure

Jake : i'm just glad that mom & dad are together and not being away from each other

Luong Lao Shi : so you're leaving now ?

Jake : yeah i don't want dad to think that i'm staying out past curfew or else he'll yell at me and then he'll ground me

Luong Lao Shi : i understand young dragon

he exits the shop now remembering that his skateboard was at home along with his helmet Trixie was on her skateboard Spud wasn't with her so she spotted Jake outside the electronics shop without his gear stopping to get off her skateboard also taking off her helmet revealing her black hair that was curly wearing her short blue t-shirt with short sleeves with a drawing across her chest that resembles a butterfly exposing her midriff green jeans and sneakers

Trixie : yo Jake

Jake : Trixie it's good to see you

Trixie : it's good to see you as well i just had to ditch Spud

Jake : let me guess he tried to perform a 720 ?

Trixie : nope he tried to do a 1080 while doing a handstand after launching himself in the air he fell on top of me shattering my helmet so now i have to buy a new one

Jake : i'm having trouble as well my skateboard is at my house and i don't want to use my dragon powers or i'll get caught and jumping the turnstile is out of the question

Trixie : alright i'll give you a lift

Jake : thanks Trixie you're the best

Trixie : anything for a friend

riding on her skateboard from behind she skateboards away from the shop Jake feels a gust of wind so he looks to see which direction it came from Rose joins them as she was wearing her purple helmet with a blue streak on the side going down her white and blue sleeveless shirt pink pants with a rose on the left bottom and purple skates with a blue streak on the sides like her helmet and blue wheels with a sliver blade on the bottom

Jake : hey Rose what's going on ?

Rose : nothing much i'm just on my way to the library and you ?

Jake : i left my skateboard at the house so Trixie gave me a lift

Rose : that's great

Jake : maybe we could hang out sometime ?

Rose : of course Saturday is a good time to do it

Jake : sounds great

Rose makes a left turn heading toward the Library Jake & Trixie continue on to his house on the west-side brownstone Susan was exhausted so she rested on the bed while Jonathan was sitting beside her worried about what was going through her head right now

Jonathan : Susan do you feel better ?

Susan : not really it's hard for me to move on from this

Jonathan : i know but there is nothing else i could think of for you

Susan : i finally decided to take a break from my catering service

Jonathan : but that's your favorite job why take a break ?

Susan : this is something that i have to do in order to get over my grief Jonathan or else it's only going to get worse

Jonathan : i understand don't worry i'll give you your space so that you can ease the tension

Susan : okay Jonathan

stopping in front of the house Jake gets off the board thanking Trixie for the ride she replays back to him no problem there he runs up the steps the door swings open then he closes the door after coming in his dad comes to greet him that was when he noticed that Susan wasn't with him

Jake : dad where's mom ?

Jonathan : she's in our bedroom right now resting son her catering job is taking a toll on her so you should let your mom rest for a while

Jake : alright dad i'll be in my room

Jonathan : okay son and i'll have dinner ready soon

Jake goes upstairs with his blue book bag on his right shoulder walking past his sister's room going straight to his room once inside he drops his book bag off flops on his bed sprouting his dragon tale tossing his white baseball up & down catching it with his tail his arms were folded behind his head worried that his mom wasn't feeling well so he was going to wait before asking her directly about what happened at the party that she was catering for

hoping that she wasn't to distraught to continue doing her catering service Inga , Sven & Uta began to worry about the Chinese woman after the Gremlins attacked also praying that she can overcome her grief for the next major catering service coming up soon they needed her to be there or the catering service was going to get a bad reputation that was the last thing Susan's catering needs right now so they hope that she can find the courage to come back

End Of Chapter 20 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 : Olivia's Feelings

Haley : okay i'm going to come clean and tell you the reason why i used my dragon powers to save you from drowning just promise me that you won't tell no one at school

Olivia : i promise

Haley : good now the reason that i used my dragon abilites that day is because i just couldn't see you suffer like that at the hands of Miss Tinkles

Olivia : right she was planning on making sure that we both drown but you didn't have to do that for me after all i was mean to you in school

Haley : i know i could have left you there in that cage but it wouldn't seem right then i would live the fact that i had the chance to save you and i didn't take it

Olivia : oh yeah Karma

Haley : i was also tired of hiding my dragon abilities from the world

Olivia : so why did you hide your dragon abilities from the world ?

Haley : i just couldn't risk the people that are most important in my life being hurt or dead because of me

Olivia : you have a point there losing a close friend or family member is the worst

Haley : yep it's not a good feeling to see of witness first hand

during their conversation Olivia's subconscious began speaking to her from the inside of her head telling her to confess her true feelings for her at first she was with the idea of confessing her feelings for Haley however in the back of her mind deep down she knew that Haley wouldn't understand so Olivia chose to kept it hidden Haley noticed her spacing out

Haley : Olivia are you alright ?

Olivia : oh yeah i'm fine

Haley : you were spacing out there for a second

Olivia : i was just thinking about something nothing serious

Haley : come on tell me

Olivia : sorry but i'm not going to tell you my lips are sealed

Haley : i promise i won't laugh

Olivia : that's okay besides even if i did tell you wouldn't be able to understand

Haley : right well now you know why i did that

Olivia : so what happens now that i know that you have dragon traits ?

Haley : hopefully that the council doesn't find out about me revealing my dragon abilities to you

Olivia : that would be something if the council did found out

her subconscious was speaking to her again when Haley left to go to the bathroom so she tries to reason with her subconscious explaining that Jake's sister wouldn't know how to respond to her having feelings Jake's sister was done coming out of the bathroom after peeing returning to finish their little time to themselves

Haley : you never did tell me what happened after i won the trophy that day

Olivia : i felt like you deserved it that day your dancing was so much better than mine was

Haley : well i picked up from a few things from my brother since he's good at break dancing and my grandfather was a good dance when he was younger before mommy was born

Olivia : it seems to run in the family

Haley : you're right i guess it does

Olivia : (yawns ) it's getting late now and i'm beat

Haley : okay i'll see at school whenever it reopens

Olivia : yeah i'll look forward to it

waving to the seven year old dragon Olivia walks away from her room now going down the steps and straight out the door where the sun was setting off in the distance still thinking that she could told how she really felt about her right there just to get it off her chest but chooses to keep it a secret from her not wanting to ruin her relationship with Fu back inside the family was having dinner that Jonathan made taking over for Susan his wife , son & daughter joined in at the brown round table the Longs were eating mashed potatoes while Jake & Haley were eating Susan just looked down using her spoon to play with her food starting to cry again choking on her tears again not in the mood to eat gets up from the table to use the bathroom only to spend a whole hour in there looking at herself in the mirror seeing bags under eyes wishing that she could just end the pain , sorrow & the struggle

Olivia made it home finally once her mom opens the door for her and she walks right in her dad was already sleep on the single chair while his show was on she crashes herself in her bed that was on the second floor unknown to her that Yan Yan was plotting her next scheme for Fu Dog this time going with more violent approach in order to finally get the lucky coin he always had in his hands there was going to be and unlikely encounter that will help them deal with Yan Yan once and for all

End Of Chapter 21 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 : Ingrid Third & Karen Tehama vs Yan Yan

Ingrid the Third Cornelius Fillmore's Partner in Middle X school & Karen Tehama the safety patrol & forensic expert were spending their weekend in New York after a stressful school week at Middle x Middle school Ingrid had her black hair short her fringe was curled with a white static like pattern going across her fringe with green eyes and pale skin wearing a black dress with black boots carrying a backpack Karen Tehama's eye hair was raven and in pigtails with her eye pupils are raven as well along with two curvy parted and brow skimming bangs dyed dark pink each pigtail is in a pink ribbon she was wearing a pink short sleeved shirt with a white's cat head on the front she didn't have her orange sash on neither did Ingrid wearing blue pants with red cuffs white socks and black loafers Ingrid known Karen for her role in the school but there was something that never had a chance to ask so now was the perfect opportunity to ask the Asian-American girl

Ingrid : Karen you been the school's safety patrol & forensic expert for a while and i been meaning to ask you

Karen : ask me what exactly ?

Ingrid : well i'm curious to know if you had any crushes on any of the boys in Middle x Middle School ?

Karen : it's hard to say Ingrid i never had a actual crush on anybody before

Ingrid : what about Joseph Anza ?

Karen : he's my partner Ingrid i couldn't have a crush on him i just think he's cool and all

Ingrid : well Joseph lately has been watching you lately

Karen : huh ?

Ingrid : yeah just last week when school was over me , Fillmore , Danny , you and Joseph were coming out of the school when stopped once reaching the last step on the staircase

flashback to yesterday afternoon it was 3:00 pm the school day had just ended so members of the school patrol gathered outside Middle X School just finishing the last school's case for the day Fillmore was wearing his bright circle rimmed glasses wearing a green t-shirt with his orange sash blue jeans and white trainers with a black outline with a white sole and red thin line on the side , Danny was wearing his green short sleeved shirt a orange sash blue pants and dark brown shoes and Joseph was wearing his brown jacket and a orange sash over a blue t-shirt light brown pants and white shoes

Fillmore : man i'm down for some hot dogs

Danny : let me guess the lunch was bad ?

Fillmore : yep the lunch in the cafeteria wasn't my liking

Karen : i see carrots is not really your thing

Fillmore : nope it's not so i need some hot dogs to make me feel good

Ingrid : i'm with Fillmore on this one i'm in the mood for pizza

Danny : i'll settle for some vanilla & strawberry ice cream

Fillmore : as long as it doesn't be like last time when you were had a brain freeze

Ingrid : that was funny

Danny : i was hoping that you would forget about that

Karen : it's all over YouTube , Twitter , Facebook now so

Joseph was watching his partner laugh and his eyes were replaced with two heart shapes Horatio Vallejo came outside the school ready to turn in as well when he spotted Joseph at the bottom of the steps looking at Karen so he comes down the steps calling his name three times on the third time he snapped of his daze

Joseph : what's going on ?

Horatio : you were in some kind of trance at Karen

Joseph : sorry you had to see that i just think that she's the most beautiful girl in Middle x

Ingrid turned around to see Horatio & Joseph talking there she learns about the Italian's crush on Karen this was a surprise to her the smartest girl in school would never thought that Joseph would even consider liking the Asian American

Ingrid : wow he has a crush on Karen

end of flashback

Ingrid : and he's been like that whenever you come around him

Karen : i never noticed his actions

during their conversation about Joseph across the street Yan Yan was in the alley way looking at Ingrid & Karen never seeing either girl before seeing them there was another block in her way to exact her revenge so Yan Yan decides to take them on starting by meowing loudly

Ingrid : hey Karen look

Karen : a lost cat here in New York

Ingrid : something's doesn't feel right

Karen : how come

suddenly Yan Yan started to pounce on Karen scratching her face first before waking her way down to the rest of her body leaving claw marks everywhere then she scratches her on her hip it was bleeding down along with her pink shirt torn as well

Ingrid : Karen are you alright ?

Karen : a little bit but what was that sudden attack all about ?

Ingrid : i don't know but i don't want to find out come let's get out of here

Yan Yan : you won't be going anywhere

Karen : she talks in full sentences

Yan Yan : you're in my way of getting my revenge on Haley , Olivia & Fu Dog and his lucky coin

Ingrid : do you have any idea what she's talking about ?

Karen : no clue

Ingrid : find then i'll fight you

Yan Yan : you're foolish to fight me as i am skilled in marital arts

Ingrid : that won't stop me from dishing out a beating

Karen : i'm going to fight as well

Ingrid : but your wound

Karen : it's fine Ingrid i won't let you fight this cat alone

Ingrid : alright you can fight along side me but don't let her kill you deal ?

Karen : deal

Yan Yan : this is going to be too easy

the fight begins with Ingrid & Karen rushing in quickly to attack her by sliding on the ground on their backs knocking her off her two feet but the pink Sphynx recovers quickly kicking Karen in her chest sending her flying into a dumpster and Ingrid was impaled her chest by her nails on her right paw flipping her over

Ingrid : ouch that hurt

Karen : we're no match for her she's skilled

Ingrid : we need to contact Fillmore to provide backup

Yan Yan used the magical spray spraying all over her body thus creating doppelganger clones of herself to aid her in battle surrounding the two girls who were badly injured from her attacks do Ingrid noticed the clones closing in on them it was game over for Ingrid & Karen that until Ingrid noticed the fire hydrant behind her

Ingrid : are you thinking what i'm thinking ?

Karen : i get it wetting all of the doppelganger

Ingrid : i'll handle the wetting while you fight your way through

Karen : sure

so Ingrid runs across the street toward the fire hydrant meanwhile Karen punch & kicks her way through the doppelganger clones the cat ordered them to attack her directly leaving more scratch marks on her face soon the gang of Yan Yans overpowered her while Ingrid was preparing to use the red hydrant Jake & Haley arrived in their dragon forms breathing fire to burn all of the doppelgangers except for the original she runs away from the scene

Jake : are you alright ?

Ingrid : yeah i'm fine but Karen isn't those

Haley : we know already don't worry we'll help you

Ingrid lifts Karen up off the ground placing the Asian-American teen on her shoulders then climbs on top of Jake's back flying away from lower Manhattan to the Long's household were they reverted to their human forms opening the door Susan who was in the living room during this time noticed Jake & Haley walking with Ingrid Karen was knocked out so he places her on the couch letting her rest for a while Haley explained that the two girls were in street fight so the Chinese let them stay their to recover both Jake & Haley were glad they made it or else they would be killed right there on the spot Jake went into the kitchen to grab a soda while Haley leaned against the wall downstairs in the living room thinking to herself while feeling sorry for the two girls being attacked like that

End Of Chapter 22 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 : Helping Susan

Karen was coming too after the fight opening her eyes slowly only to see Ingrid standing right over her body checking to make sure that her injuries weren't severe the Asian-American looks around the room before looking back at Ingrid

Karen : ouch i'm going to be feeling that one for a week

Ingrid : at least your safe now

Karen : yeah i know anyway what happened to the kid & the little girl ?

Ingrid : they must have went upstairs why ?

Karen : because we should thank them for saving us back there

Ingrid : alright we'll go upstairs and thank them let's go

so Ingrid & Karen leave the living room area heading up the stairs to the hallway where there were at least four to five doors so the two girls were walking around trying to locate Jake's room searching through all the doors making a left turn Ingrid looks ahead to see the bathroom that Jake & Haley use often there they advance forward when Karen stopped in front of Jake's door along with Ingrid hearing talking coming from the other side of the door

Ingrid : what are you doing Karen ?

Karen : i hear someone on the other side of this door

Ingrid : you're kidding right ?

Karen : don't believe come listen for yourself

Ingrid bends down placing her left ear on the door along with Karen listening in she hears Jake on the other side of the door sitting on his bed listening to his seven year old sister Haley telling him what happened to Susan at the party

Haley : Jake mom is really upset because she couldn't prevent the Gremlin from crashing the party also ruining the cake she had baked for that special event

Jake : well dad didn't tell me the whole story when i came back from the shop the other day

Haley : Jake we have to do something we have to help her get through her this

Jake : Haley new flash were too young to be in the kitchen without and adult present

Haley : i already know that i'm stupid but she really needs moral support from us

Jake : alright i see your point she does needs moral support from us and dad

Ingrid : wow this Susan person must be really depressed

Karen : yeah

Ingrid : we should help her as well

Karen : sure it beats being in school all the time

Ingrid : then you can be together with Joseph

Karen : i already told you he's just a friend

Ingrid : you don't be scared of crossing the friend boundary

Karen : i'm not worried about that it's just that i couldn't just bring myself to love the person that i work alongside with

Ingrid : i understand that you don't want to make Horatio think that you're doing something other than your role in the safety patrol

Karen : yeah basically i don't want to get kicked off for having a romantic relationship with Joseph

returning to the hallway now this time in front of Jonathan & Susan's bedroom where Ingrid stood in front while Karen was standing behind her as she knocks on the door & Susan comes to the door after Ingrid's knock

Susan : Ingrid it's nice to see you

Ingrid : it's nice to see you

Karen : we overheard Jake & Haley talking and we want to lend a helping a hand with your catering service

Susan : i understand your concern but there's nothing you can do to help me with my problem

Ingrid : you're just stuck in a hard place that's all

Susan : that's true but i just can't forgive myself

Karen : look you may have given on yourself but you're family hasn't given up on you they believed in you

Ingrid : looking up to you all the time when they were kids you supported them and now it's about time they support you

Susan grabbed the picture of the family photo that she took with her husband when they were just 28 years old along with Jake & Haley when they were just 4 & 5 years old being reminded of the reason she started the catering service in the first place a tear shed from her right eye

Karen : so are you ready to go back ?

Susan : yes i'm ready to get back to doing what i love the most

Jake & his sister soon came into her room offering to help their mom along with Ingrid & Karen soon Susan with Jake , Haley , Ingrid & Karen left her room going the stairs going through the living room going straight into the kitchen Susan put on her white apron along with the others who also had white aprons on Lao Shi's daughter pulled out a cake bowl , a pan , fresh white eggs , sugar, icing etc now Susan was ready to make more sweets now just in time the three magical creatures who work for Susan's catering service were stopping by with asking her for help with the upcoming catering service coming up

End Of Chapter 23 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 : Back in Business

Sven : looks like somebody is back to making sweets

Susan : Sven . Inga , Uta what's going on ?

Inga : Jasma & Thad are hosting another party and they want you to do this for them

Susan : sure i'll do it

Uta : thanks Susan you're the best

Susan : no problem

Ingrid : let's do it

for the next couple of hours team dragon were giving Susan a hand making all types of sweet with Haley almost eating the cake batter Jake takes the bowl from her putting it into the sink to wash it finally all of the cakes were made Susan uses her left sleeve to wipe the sweat off her a few minutes later all of the sweets were in plastic bags Jake & Haley had placed the bags in the back of her blue car Susan then comes outside to get in the car with Ingrid & Karen following her

Karen : hey Ingrid

Ingrid : yeah ?

Karen : you think Fillmore and the others from our school will be there at the party

Ingrid : maybe we'll run into them while we're down there

Karen : good because i'm to talk with Joseph

Ingrid : so you're going to try being in relationship with him ?

Karen : yes i'm going to take the chance of being in a relationship with him

Ingrid : okay then but if you need any help i'll be around

Karen : i know

meanwhile at the party Fillmore , Danny & Joseph where there after getting their invitations Danny was the only one dancing to the music while Horatio joined Fillmore & Joseph were over by the punch bowl watching

Joseph : was it a good idea to bring him along ?

Fillmore : hey he was the one that begged us to take him so

Joseph : man i wish Karen was here right now

Fillmore : you really have a crush on her don't you ?

Joseph : okay you caught me i have a crush on her but she only thinks of me as a friend

Fillmore : yeah because she doesn't want to cross the friendship boundary

Horatio : Fillmore's right

Joseph : alright i guess i don't have no other choice here

outside Susan pulls up in her blue car with Jake , Haley , Karen & Ingrid were sitting in the back seat soon getting out of the back seat from there Jake & Haley helped their mom with the sweets Ingrid & Karen were looking at the building where the party was being held and Karen starts to get nervous since this was the first party that she ever attended

Ingrid : what's the matter ?

Karen : i'm nervous

Ingrid : it's only a party Theama it's not like there's going to be under aged drinking

Karen : no it's not that this is the first party for me so

Ingrid : don't worry you'll have a good time

Karen : i hope so

Sven , Inga & Uta were there wearing different clothes greeting Susan after they entered Thad & Jasma were there as well along with Haley & Olivia's teacher wearing her party dress and black flats with a cup of fruit punch there Joseph turned away from Fillmore to see Karen walking with Ingrid that is until Fillmore's partner leaves her to dance with Danny so he walks over to where she was

Joseph : hi Karen

Karen : oh Joseph i didn't expect to see you here

Joseph : yeah Horatio is doing this for all our hard work

Karen : that's nice of him to do

Joseph : yeah it is so what about you ?

Karen : nothing much

just then she remembered what Ingrid told her the day before about Joseph Anza so now was s good time to tell him the brown haired boy was puzzled by the moment of silence until she ran to her safety patrol member giving him a hug

Karen : Joseph i'm willing to cross the friendship boundary

Joseph : how come ?

Karen : you're a good guy to work with

Joseph : that means a lot coming from you

Karen : so you want to dance ?

Joseph : okay we can slow dance

hold his hand the two safety patrol members go to the dance floor to slow dance with everyone else Ingrid was watching & a smile came on her face with her arm folded in front of her chest Fillmore joined her to watch as well Susan was eating some of the sweets with her kids along with the opera singers which lasted all night this was a magical night that Karen & Joseph would never forget for the rest of their lives as for Susan she was back in business for catering

End Of Chapter 24 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 : Rose's Mission

Rose was at the gym working out mostly doing pull-ups , push-ups & curl-ups she was wearing her pink hairband over her thick blonde hair going past her shoulders wearing a white sleeveless tank top baby blue pants with a blue knot and dark blue shoes with a white sole the blonde was lifting weights when the Huntsman contacted her via through her device so she stops lifting weights to get in touch with him a light blue hologram of his upper body & head appeared

Huntsman : Rose i have a mission for you

Rose : fill me in on all the details

Huntsman : we have the American Dragon on Radar right now and he's about to be ambushed

Rose : by who ?

Huntsman : by Hans Rotwood pursing Jake to expose his dragon secret to the world

Rose : oh no if he gets captured then

Huntsman : yes exactly

Rose : i'll make sure that he doesn't get exposed to the world

Huntsman : i know you'll succeed

Rose : i won't let you or Jake down

their conversation ends and she picks up her device quickly running as fast she could outside of the gym going home first to grab her huntstaff inside she looked at a picture of herself & Jake being together holding her staff in the palm of her hand where her mark of the huntsclan was at

Rose : Jake i'm coming

Jake was walking down the street from the arcade with Spud & Trixie bragging about beating Trixie's high score unaware of Rotwood lurking from behind to avoid detection there he was holding a titan formula in his right hand

Rotwood : this formula will help me expose Jake thus revealing him to the entire world

Trixie : i only let you win because my hand was sore from pushing the buttons

Spud : or you just bad at gaming

Trixie : excuse me ?

Spud : n-nothing

Jake : yeah well i had fun doing

Trixie : yeah me too

Rotwood continued to follow them until they reached the pizzeria there he stopped and he started to walk toward them Jake , Spud & Trixie turned around to see him with the titan formula in his hands smiling at the trio

Jake : okay i'm starting to get creeped out now

Trixie : what are you up to now ?

Rotwood : this

opening the bottle for the titan formula drinking just a little bit before throwing it to the ground undergoing a monster transformation right in front of them his skin was green and his hair was black his muscular density increased along with his leg muscles

Trixie : what the hell ?

Rotwood : go on Jake transform so i can expose your secret to the world

Jake : i'm not going to do it

Rotwood : then you'll have to fight me in your human form

Trixie : you fuck with him you fuck with us too

Spud : yeah what she said

Rotwood in his monster form began charging forward toward them when Rose who was standing on top of the building looking down at the scene unfold holding her staff leaps off the building onto the street using her weapon to block Rotwood's punch

Rose : sorry but you won't be exposing my boyfriend's secret

Jake couldn't believe that Rose said those word out of her mouth Spud & Trixie were also confused by this Rotwood began to fight her however he was no match for her even in his titan form Rose was skilled in acrobatics and very skilled in hand-to hand fighting among other techniques punching him in the chest kicking him in the face finally he was knocked down Rose uses her staff to strike him in the chest draining the titan formula he reverted back to normal

Jake : thanks Rose for saving us

Rose : your welcome i just learned about it from the Huntsman he's been keeping tabs on you

Jake : right

Rose : don't worry he's not going to have you slayed

Jake : sure i trust you

the American Dragon wasn't bother by the huntsman keeping tabs on him he was stuck with Rose calling him her boyfriend settling into his system later on Spud & Trixie dumped Rotwood in a dumpster walking away Rotwood wakes up not remembering anything that went on

End Of Chapter 25 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 : The School Play

the school was reopened now after the deadly fire that burned the school and almost claiming Haley Kay Long's & Olivia Mears's life that was caused by her former award winning house cat which was taken care off by multiple firefighters that day Haley was sitting in her usual seat in class reading her book with Olivia sitting beside Haley with her eyes closed and her chin resting on her hands thinking heavily about her feelings toward Jake's seven year old sister when came rushing in the classroom interrupting the former bully's thoughts

Ms. McGuire : good morning class

All : morning

Ms. McGuire : i just had this idea for a romantic school play

Olivia : a romantic school play ?

Ms. McGuire : yes Olivia a romantic school play

Olivia : this could be my chance to finally confess my feeling toward Haley

Ms. McGuire : so i have these roles for you to play as

handing out the papers filled with different roles everyone was looking through the roles from there they picked a role that they liked Olivia had picked the role where the girl has to get her first kiss this made her really happy now Haley had the role of playing as the girl who is blind to the girls feelings

Haley : this is going to be fun don't you think ?

Olivia : oh yes it's going to be fun (fun for me when we go on stage on perform )

for the next few hours the class were going over their lines until it was Haley & Olivia's turn standing in front of the classroom while the other students watched on as Haley performed her lines without reading the paper Olivia did the same

Olivia : can't you see i'm madly in love with you i always have been since day one

Haley : i know you are but i don't have the same feelings for you

Olivia : i gave you everything your heart desires and yet you're telling me that you don't love me the same way i love you ?

Haley : yes i am

Olivia : i don't have other choice i just want to ask you for one thing a kiss

Haley : i don't have any idea what you're talking about but please understand that i do-

before she could finish that sentence Olivia grabs by the arms with strong grip kissing her directly in front of the class & teacher the seven year old was caught off guard by that not expecting her to that the class clapped their hands together including the teacher then the bell rang after class Haley confronted her in the hallway

Haley : Olivia

Olivia : yes Haley

Haley : why did you kiss me the way you did earlier ?

Olivia : well i just thought i er...never mind

Haley : come on tell me !

Olivia : it's nothing

now walking away from her heading further down the hall confused by this now but shakes off her suspicion however she kept a close eye on her a few hours later it was time for the play to begin everyone in town was there including her brother , her mom & dad and her brother's two friends backstage all of the students were in costume one girl came over to Olivia with her dress on asking the same question that Haley asked her before

Olivia : okay i have developed a crush on Haley

Haley was listening to her confession to her classmate telling her that she was going to use this play to finally confess the play begins and starts out the same way it was in their classroom Jonathan feel asleep for the few minutes of the play from there it from two more students who were pursing the two girls after escaping from the compound Susan was starting to get bore until she saw her daughter up on stage with Olivia in their costumes

Olivia : can't you see i'm madly in love with you i always have been since day one

Haley : i know you are but i don't have the same feelings for you

Olivia : i gave you everything your heart desires and yet you're telling me that you don't love me the same way i love you ?

Haley : yes i am

Olivia : i don't have other choice i just want to ask you for one thing a kiss

Haley : i don't have any idea what you're talking about but please understand that i do-

Susan continued to watch her daughter to see what happens and Olivia grabs her the same way she did in the class this time it was much softer and Haley enjoyed the kiss blushing a little bit their kiss lasted until the curtains closed and everyone stood up clapping & cheering the curtains opened and everyone took a bow toward the crowd throwing roses at their feet afterwards Olivia was looking at herself in the mirror smiling now that she finally shared a kiss with her best friend while confessing her real feelings for her nothing could go wrong or ruin her perfect performance

End Of Chapter 26 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 : Flooded Room

Haley was in her room now preparing for a Tea Party with Fu Dog Jake was at the electronics shop doing his dragon training with Lao Shi , Susan & Jonathan had went out to the movies so it was only her & Fu inside the house she had her black hair in pigtails again with a low flat and a small split in the middle her four purple beads were removed from her slender black hair wearing a light purple bow with a purple ribbon with a bow tied around the middle of the hat with blue eye liner around her eyebrows red lipstick on her lips and pink blushes on the cheeks wearing a long purple sleeveless dress that covers her body Fu was wearing a white cap covering his head with a blue ribbon going across on top while covering his neck and a purple dress with gray Haley was sitting down now she had poured some imaginary tea holder pouring imaginary tea into the tea cup picking up her cup holding the handle to drink her imaginary tea then finishes placing her cup down

Fu : so kids i never had the chance to ask you this but is everything alright with you ?

Haley : yes everything is just fine why ?

Fu : i don't know i feel like we haven't enough time to spend with each other i'm thinking there is something wrong with me

Haley : there is nothing wrong with you & you haven't done nothing to our relationship it'a just that a lot of stuff has happened to me lately

Fu : oh yeah some of the stuff you had to deal with was real tough

Haley : i understand how you feel about our relationship

Fu : even though you said that we should just remain friends but it's hard for me to keep that promise

Haley : yeah i know i got used to being around you it's been hard for me to not to deny it any longer

Fu : you really mean that ?

Haley : yes i really do you have made me happy all the time

placing her hand on his paw now looking directly into his eyes Fu saw that she was serious about this outside the long Household Fu's Arch Enemy Yan Yan was standing in front of the house looking up at her bedroom window determining her method for taking Fu & Haley down when she used her cat agility to climb up the side of the building without being detected into the bathroom where the pink cat uses her new found power to cause the pipes from within the walls causing the water to drip and Haley heard the dripping coming from the bathroom

Fu : what's wrong ?

Haley : i hear water dripping coming from the bathroom

making her way around the house stopping in front of her room now doing the same thing to her room the floor was covered with water on the inside and outside then more water started to pour in covering all of her toys and her toy house that Susan had brought her soon the water covered their waist

Haley : Fu the water it's

Fu : i know i see it

Haley : we have to avoid drowning

Fu : alright

soon the water went past their waist up to their necks finally the water flooded her bedroom forcing Haley & Fu to swim up to the surface however when they surfaced there was very little room for them to breath after coming up their clothes were soak & wet Haley's hair was wet placing her hand on the ceiling

Fu : i'm nervous now i don't have my scuba gear on

Haley : the water has to be drained

Fu : you're going to drain the water from the entire house ?

Haley : yes it's the only way

Fu : okay but i want to know that i really care about you

Haley : i know you do so that's why i need to do this

Fu : the plug should be in the basement where Susan keeps her memories of her time spent with Jonathan from high school

Haley : okay i'm going

taking a deep breath going underwater leaving fu behind swimming toward the door grabbing the door knob turning it slowly finally opening the door her underwater swim continues throughout the living room heading straight into the basement where the plug was she swam toward the plug by the sliver metal chains using her strength pulling as hard as she can the plug was pulled and the water was drained quickly throughout the entire house forcing her to stop holding her breath now returning to Fu who was getting the water out of his dress when she returned

Haley : the water is drained now

Fu : thanks Haley

Haley : you're welcome Fu

sometime later Susan , Jonathan & Jake return home after being exhausted from everything Haley had changed into her Pajamas sleeping peacefully in her bed with Fu Dog by her side sleeping in the bed with her recovering from nearly drowning caused by Yan Yan now Fu wonders what was going to happen next with them wishing that he could make a choice to give hi arch enemy the lucky coin in order to protect his family by any means

End Of Chapter 27 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 : The Answer

Jake was in the park by himself this time resting on a blanket looking up at the clear blue sky along with some clouds passing by as he continued to look he saw one cloud take the shape of himself & Rose holding each other's hand jumping across the clouds smiling at each other during that time Rose was walking across the grass stopping in front of a tree looking at him relaxing now coming from behind the tree to join him now sitting down on the blanket forcing Jake to turn away from the moving clouds to look at her

Jake : hey Rose

Rose : Jake what are you doing here all by yourself ?

Jake : nothing really just sitting here thinking to myself about what you said in front of the titan Rotwood that day you prevented him from exposing my secret to the world

Rose : oh that

Jake : after that i never had the chance to ask you directly about it

Rose : well you can ask me now since neither of us is busy dealing with magical creatures or school

Jake : okay Rose i just want to know if you really mean't what you said about me that day

Rose : yes i really did mean that because i discovered that you were there more for me than Brad was

Jake : but i thought that you liked Brad more than me so that's why i was trying to do anything i can so that i could make you like me

Rose : wait you went out of your way just to make me like you ?

Jake : yes but after all the times i had to make you finally like me i gave up after i discovered that you were the Huntsgirl that i was fighting against all the time during my dragon training with gramps

Rose : right i just wish that you were never caught up in the Huntsclan's affairs

Jake : don't worry Rose i know how hard it was to do what you had to do

Rose : that night after you called me by name revealing my face to you i was stuck with a choice to either kill you or save you and i chose to save you

Jake : i know

Rose : then i had to deal with the Huntsmaster scolding me for not slaying you

Jake : really ?

Rose : yep

Huntsmaster : you let him go Rose this was your chance to finally slay a dragon

Rose : i understand but i just couldn't do it after he revealed his identity to me there was no way i could do it

Huntsmaster : so you're telling me that the American Dragon is a 13 year old boy ?

Rose : yes the American Dragon is

the Huntmaster began laughing at her revelation to him the 15 year old teenager began crying now then he goes on to tell her that love is for fools and slaying magical dragons is more important than loving your worst enemy

Rose : Fuck you !

turning around leaving the Huntsmaster returning to her house now angered by him laughing at her for liking Jake sitting on the bed now in her green Huntsclan uniform and black ballet flats gripping the bed her blonde hair was snatched back in a ponytail while the front of her blonde hair was low cut with two long bangs in front of ears gripping the bed sheet trying her to control her anger then a full body spirit of Jake standing in front of her smiling extending her hand out toward the spirit & it disappears now she felt lost without him

Jake : wow

Rose : look i considered you to be my boyfriend that day since i did you wrong basically just to make it up to you

Jake : right well i don't hold it against you

Rose : so you have your answer now ?

Jake : yes Rose you answered all of my questions that i had

Rose : well i'm glad now

the American Dragon & Huntsgirl continued to sit down and look up at the clouds when Rose leaned in and kissed him on the cheek making him blush a little before they resumed looking up at the clouds that was when she asked him a serious question

Rose : Jake there is something i want to ask you

Jake : sure rose anything for you

Rose : i was wondering if you , Spud & Trixie would like to go on a trip to Himalayas away from New York

Jake : you sure about this Rose ?

Rose : Jake i wouldn't ask you if i wasn't sure if i could do this

Jake : well okay then but i'll have to ask mom & dad about it

Rose : okay i'm hoping that they say yes and let you go

Jake : me too

Rose quickly stands up dusting her pink pants off walking off the blanket now waving goodbye to him so he pulls out his cellphone he had Spud's cellphone number in there along with Trixie's cellphone dialing Spud's cellphone number and a hologram appears in his cellphone

Spud : what is it Jake ?

Jake : Rose just asked me out to go on a trip with her to the Himalayas so are you in ?

Spud : sure Jake i need a break from the city anyway

Jake : okay Spud i'll see you later

now he calls Trixie on his cellphone and a hologram appears there he explains to her about the trip to the Himalayas Trixie also chooses to join him as well with those taken care he leaves quickly out of the park hoping that Susan & Jonathan would let him go with Rose for a trip to the Himalayas

End Of Chapter 28 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 : Susan & Jonathan's Approval

Susan : i'm not sure if i'm comfortable with letting you go on the trip with Rose

Jonathan : i'm with Susan on this one going to the Himalayas without any parental super vision

Jake : dad Rose's parents are going to be there with us

Susan : oh

Jonathan : so they're going to be keeping an eye on you while you're over there ?

Jake : yep so that her parents will make sure that she doesn't get into any danger along with me , Spud & Trixie

Susan : give us a minute Jake me & Jonathan need to talk about this

Jake : sure mom i'll be in my room

so he leaves them alone in the living room heading upstairs he walks by his sister's room then goes straight into his bedroom back downstairs Jonathan & Susan were sitting on the orange couch the T.V was off during this time around

Susan : Jonathan dear

Jonathan : yes

Susan : i think that we should let Jake go with Rose on the trip to the Himalayas

Jonathan : you think that this is such a good idea ?

Susan : yes because neither Jake or Haley had time away from New York dealing with the magical creatures that roam the land along with the Huntsclan

Jonathan : okay Jake can go as long as he takes Haley with him ?

Susan : yep so that they can have a brother sister bonding

Jonathan : alright then it's settled

Susan : Jake you can come back now !

Jake : so mom

Susan : we decided that you can on that trip with Rose's family for the trip

Jake : sweet

Jonathan : but there's a catch

Jake : so what's the catch ?

Susan : you have to take your sister Haley with you

Jake : sure i can do this

Jonathan : really son ?

Jake : of course dad i was planning on taking her with me anyway since my dragon duties have interfered with spending time with her so i'm willing to do it

Susan : well i don't have anything to say

after that he goes upstairs to his sister's room where he opens the door to find his sister drying herself off along with Fu after she drained the water from the basement yesterday there he enters her room with a big smile on his face

Jake : hello my loving sister Haley

Haley : Jake what's the matter with you you're starting to creep me out

Jake : well i was planning on taking you with me on a trip to the Himalayas

Haley : really Jake ?

Jake : yep with Rose and her family

Haley : what about her twin that she's never seen before ?

Jake : i'm not really sure if Rose's twin will be there but Spud & Trixie will be there as well

Haley : well okay i can tag along with you

Jake : okay Haley i'm going to give you the best time you ever had

Haley : i know you will

both Jake & Haley shook hands on it Fu was watching wondering what was going on when Haley bent down to him explaining that she was going a trip to the Himalayas with Jake's girlfriend and her family at first he wasn't all for the idea but went along with it anyway considering her to be a ally more than enemy she also tells him that he wasn't going to be able to come feeling disappointed by it he gives her his lucky coin that his arch enemy was always after

Haley : i don't understand

Fu : you're better off protecting more than me since i don't have any special dragon powers like you guys do

Haley : sorry Fu

taking the lucky coin placing it on the dresser she goes toward her closet to grab her winter clothes for the trip Jake did the same in his room Trixie also was grabbing her winter clothes & Spud was as well Rose was grabbing her winter clothes from the time that they went to the ski trip looking at the portrait of herself & Jake once more reminding her of the strong bond Susan had agreed ed to take Haley & Jake to the airport where Rose's family were going to meet up at for the trip as for Fu he decides to leave the house not before calling Lao Shi on Jake's cellphone telling him that he was going to be helping him while Jake & Haley were away thinking to himself that he's better off staying out of the way to keep from endangering Haley's life

End Of Chapter 29 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 : Meeting At The Airport

Trixie & Spud were at the Long's Household waiting for Jake to come along with Haley Spud was wearing green cap a yellow vest with a zipper over his dark blue shirt with a orange t-shirt underneath brown pants and blue shoes with gray & Trixie was wearing her red cap with a blue fur ball a blue & yellow scarf a purple sweater green pants and red shoes with a gray sole

Trixie : i would Jake would hurry up already or else we'll miss our flight

Spud : you know Jake he has to do what a dragon's gotta do

Trixie : Spud never tell me that ever again that just gross

Spud : alright i just thought it would help the situation at hand

Trixie : news flash it doesn't help at all

Spud : okay okay sheesh you don't have to be like that

Trixie : Jake please hurry up before i have to smack this dumb ass in the back of the head

inside Jake was wearing his red hoodie with white fur and a zipper over a yellow sweater blue pants and white shoes with a red streak in the middle standing outside his sister's room waiting for her to get ready she was wearing purple cap with a purple fur ball a purple sweater purple mini skirt and white boots Fu was looking directly at her as she packed all of her stuff in a small blue bag making his puppy face at her she turns around to notice him doing it

Haley : Fu i'm sorry but you can't come with me

Fu : i know i can't come with you on this trip but i never been to a area covered with snow before

Haley : Jake wouldn't let me do it even if you did came with us

Fu : don't worry i'll just spend my time in the shop i'll have Susan drop me off

Haley : okay

Jake : Haley hurry up or we'll leave you !

Haley : alright i'm coming don't get your shorts in a bunch

getting into his cage now Haley locks the door then rolls the cage across the floor opening the door to find her brother leaning against the wall when she comes out he noticed Fu in the cage so he becomes annoyed right away

Haley : look he's not coming with us he's going to be at the shop with Grandpa for a while until we get back

Jake : fine whatever let's just hurry up

both Jake & Haley come downstairs with Fu in the movable dog catch where Haley explains to Susan that he was going to the electronics shop so Susan goes ahead of Jake & Haley meeting Spud and Trixie outside where Trixie was on the verge of hitting him in the back of his head

Trixie : good now i can keep from hitting Spud now

Jake : right well we're already to go

Spud , Trixie , Jake , Haley , Fu and Susan climb into her blue car sitting in the backseat with Fu right beside Haley while holding his lucky coin in her left hand keeping it safe and sound it was a long drive to the airport so Spud chose to bother Trixie again only to get the death stare from her which mean't that she didn't want to be bothered Haley on the other hand looked at Fu who was resting feeling sorry for not including him but maybe it was better this way Susan arrives at the airport now Jake and his friends & sister get out from the backseat leaving Fu in the car before leaving Haley walks over to the car opening his cage telling him she'll be back to comfort him and gives him a warm hug after Susan closes the car door's back seat the group waves goodbye to her as she drives away

Jake : Rose should be inside the airport

the group goes inside the airport now walking around trying to locate Rose and her family having a hard time finding her Jake uses his eye of the dragon to locate her and he does finding her sitting down in one of the single chairs waiting for the plane to the Himalayas she was wearing her pink headband over her shoulder length blonde hair wearing a pink long sleeved winter jacket with a green stripe going across white pants her green gloves were in her back pocket and pink shoes with a gray sole looking up to see Jake

Rose : Jake you made it

Jake : of course i wouldn't miss this anything in the world

Trixie : this is going to be a long trip

so they waited for the plane to arrive into the airport there Rose placed her hand on his wanting to make love right there however her mom and dad were watching Jake & her close not trusting him since the trip in Hong Kong the plane finally arrives landing in the runway all of them get up and begin walking out of the airport on the other side there Rose stayed close to Jake smiling with her eyes closed Jake smiled right at him once they boarded the staircase was pushed away and the group were sitting in the second class section Haley looked out the window as the plane was lifting off the runway Rose continued to hold Jake's hand during the ride by kept looking across making sure that her parents weren't watching her Spud had feel asleep on Trixie's shoulders drooling as well forcing her to move over making his head fall on the airplane's seat after that rest of their flight was peaceful Haley continued to look at the clouds she saw two that formed her season 2 dragon form and season 1 dragon form playing cloud tennis while Jake was just sitting there looking over at his girlfriend enjoying the flight finally the plane arrives in the Himalayas the pilot began slowing down pressing a button to bring the wheels out landing on the runaway there on the smooth ground their trip in the Himalayas was now beginning

End Of Chapter 30 


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 : Yan Yan On The Run

Fu was now at the electronics shop with Susan's father cleaning up the inside the shop was closed today so there wasn't going to be any customers coming in to buy different items Fu had removed all of the dust on the shelf Lao Shi noticed his silenced coming from him afterwards he sits down on the burgundy couch he had in the next room

Luong Lao Shi : Fu you seemed troubled what's the matter

Fu : well Jake and his friends & sister went with Rose's Family on a trip and i couldn't go with them

Luong Lao Shi : i see

Fu : so i gave her my lucky coin to keep it safe from Yan Yan

outside the shop Yan Yan was eavesdropping listening to Fu explain to Lao Shi learning about the relocation of his lucky coin her plane was just parked outside the shop back inside Lao Shi turned away from him concerned with the cat going after them since the lucky coin was in Haley's possession now

Luong Lao Shi : Fu i just want to know if you're okay with her holding onto something that you hold dear to you ?

Fu : i'm sure since i'm taking full responsibility for the battles that me and her had in the past which now has endangered her life

Luong Lao Shi : that is such a big burden to carry on your shoulders

Fu : i understand but this is the right thing to do

Luong Lao Shi : well i'm going to go and watch t.v now you can stay here until they return

Fu : sure

he leaves him to watch some shows upstairs in the mist of him going upstairs Yan Yan burst through the window shattering the glass all over the floor he steps back not wanting anything to be broken or damaged since it was already clean

Fu : why are you here ?

Yan Yan : because now i know the location of your lucky coin i'm going to seize it from that dragon

Fu : you won't even lay on paw on her

Yan Yan : i am and there is nothing you can do to stop me from doing so

she quickly leaps out the shattered window with him right behind her going through the main door there he spots her getting in her plane taking flight so he finds a parked scooter using that o chase her now flying above him with enough gas for her plane to reach the Himalayas

Fu : i won't let you get away

Yan Yan : you won't catch me you stupid dog

Fu activates his ancient light this time covering the himself and the bike in the golden yellow color the pink cat looks down at him using the ancient light again she had a trick up her sleeved for that power as he was increasing speed on the scooter Yan Yan pulls out the pink matter cube

Fu : what is that suppose to be ?

Yan Yan : this is a pink matter cube this can drain anything or anybody of any magical power

Fu : that doesn't sound good

Yan Yan : now pink matter cube drain this pathetic excuse of a dog his ancient light

throwing the pink cube toward him a pink shield surrounded him then his ancient light power was drained from his body being sucked into the cube the yellow glow was gone as well then he ends up on a bumpy ride down the steps leading straight into the subway crashing & hitting his head the crowd looks at him among them was Sara & Kara Oracle the Oracle twins descendants of the Oracle Of Delphi in Ancient Greece Sara had her red wavy hair tied into a ponytail with a pink & purple flower wearing a long green dress and summer sandals Kara her twin sister had her red natural hair straight wearing a blue vest over a orange brown dress and a pair of boots

Sara : man whatever happened above ground did a number on him

Kara : we should check to see if he's bleeding

Sara : he didn't crash that hard

Kara : oh well then i guess i won't see any blood coming from a person's forehead

Sara : you're a sick person

Kara : i don't care i like it

Sara : oh boy

Fu : great she got away

Sara : Fu !

Fu : The Oracle Twins ?

Kara : we saw you crash are you alright ?

Fu : i'm fine but Haley is in danger

Sara : who's Haley ?

Fu : Jake's sister that also has dragon powers like he does

Kara : where is she now ?

Fu : with Rose's family on a trip

Sara : we'll take you back to the electronics shop

picking him now Sara holds him tightly in her arms as the twins & Fu exit the subway outside it began to rain so the twins hair & clothes were wet Kara pulled over a taxi the twins climb into the back seat where she pulls out her wallet to pay the driver some money then he drives them from the subway back to the Manhattan's Chinatown where the rain continued to pour from the twins get out of the taxi and the taxi drives away from the shop where the twins enter the shop Luong Lao Shi comes down after hearing the creek in the door opening Yan Yan continued to follow the plane to the Himalayas with enough gas to last she was going to get her paws on the lucky coin and to torture Jake's sister a little in the process

End Of Chapter 31 


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 : Snowboarding

now in the Himalayas Jake , Rose , Spud , Trixie & Haley were at the top of the snowy mountain preparing to go snowboarding down the mountain Jake had his yellow snowboard with a red dragon logo on the bottom of the snowboard Trixie had her purple snowboard Spud had his blue snowboard Rose had a pink snowboard with the mark of the huntslcan birthmark on the bottom like Jake's and Haley had a white snowboard

Rose : i can't wait to snowboard down this mountain

Jake : yeah this is going to be awesome

Rose : you said it doing this with you is really special

Haley : this is my first time doing this i'm kinda nervous

Spud : don't worry it's not that hard

Trixie : once you feel the breeze going by your face it's all a piece of cake

Rose : Trixie's right you'll have fun

Haley : okay Rose i guess this won't be so bad

Trixie :alright Jake first one down the mountain wins

Jake : you're on

so the group puts their snowboards on the snow then they began snowboarding down the mountain feeling the breeze going by her face Jake's sister began to smile Trixie picked up some snow as she was going by creating a snowball getting close to Spud hitting him in the face after that she continued on doing a raspberry Spud blinked twice

Spud : you're so going to regret that Mrs. Trixie Carter

as they snowboarded down the mountain Rose caught with Jake using her snowboard to cover him with snow then continues on down now Jake uses his dragon power to sprout his dragon tail hitting it on the ground giving him a boost moving really fast by her

Jake : see you at the bottom Rose

Rose : not if i get down there first

Trixie : don't count it on sister

Rose : wow you sure got up here quickly

Trixie : of course i did now let's see who makes it down to the bottom first

Rose : it's on

Trixie & Rose were neck and neck going by all of the trees now they were at the bottom then Haley joins in catching up to Rose & Trixie then she speeds right them going further down all the way to the bottom beating them both making her the winner

Haley : Jake i won

Jake : yeah i see that man you're not half bad yourself

Haley : thanks big brother

Spud : i'm starving now

Rose : yeah me too let's grab a bite to eat

Haley , Spud and Trixie went ahead of the couple choosing to wait for them back in New York The Oracle Twins were assisting Fu with contacting Haley however Susan didn't equip her with a phone so Jake was the only one besides Rose with a communication device

Kara : try calling Jake's phone

Fu : okay

dialing his cellphone number with his paws holding the receiver to his ear Jake & Rose were walking when Jake's cellphone started to ring with the American Dragon Theme playing only without words he stops to answer it while being in front of Rose

Jake : hello

Fu : Jake it's me

Jake : fu what's up ?

Fu : Yan Yan has found out the location of my lucky coin

Jake : so where is your lucky coin ?

Fu : i gave my coin to Haley she has it with her right now

Jake had paused after Fu had told him standing in the middle with a blank expression on his face Rose continued to start directly at him wondering what was going on with his sister holding onto his lucky coin during the trip

Rose : Jake ?

Fu : you have to keep Yan Yan away from her as much as possible

Jake : alright i'll do my best

Rose : Jake what's wrong ?

Jake : it's Yan Yan she's found the location of his lucky coin so she's going to go after it endangering my sister's life

Rose : Jake we have to prevent from doing so and to keep her from tortued

Haley was by herself now while Spud & Trixie went to grab a bite to eat kicking her legs up and down waiting for her brother to come when Yan Yan disguising her voice to Jake s remembering fooling Haley until she gagged her mouth wit some tape tying up her hands , arms & legs dragging her way from the site being dragged away from the casino to middle section of the forest where she ties her up against the a tree waiting for her to come too so that she van gte her hands on the lucky coin

End Of Chapter 32 


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 : Haley's Torture

now opening her eyes her vision of the area was blurry with the snow slowly falling down toward the ground it was now in the evening so her vision cleared up only to discover that her body was chained up to a tree with no chance of escape there Yan Yan was slowly walking on two legs toward the chained Haley Long

Haley : let me go right now my arms are starting to hurt

Yan Yan : you're not going anywhere since you have what i was trying to get back from that drooling dog

Haley : i don't care what you say you're not getting your hands on his lucky coin

Yan Yan : not until i'm done with you

Haley : this isn't going to be pretty

the pink cat began to leave cat claw marks on her cheeks both of them began bleeding from the claw marks from there she used her claws once more to impale her directly in her chest grabbing her heart there the seven year old couldn't breath from her heart being held by her

Yan Yan : my revenge will fully complete once i kill this little girl

back at the inn Jake was waiting for Rose as she was changing out of her winter attire into her green huntsclan uniform not wearing the mask this time just wearing her green uniform with black ballet flats Trixie & Spud was wondering what was going on so they came over toward Jake seeking answers

Spud : Jake we need to know what's going on ?

Jake : Yan Yan has kidnapped my sister and we have to save her before she gets killed

Trixie : man that's fucked up

Jake : i know so we're going to stop this before it gets out of hand

Rose : Jake i'm ready

Jake : sweet now it's my turn Dragon Up !

his body was engulfed in a blue flame this time transforming into the American Dragon him and Rose leave the hotel inn room the snow continued to fall down as Rose was riding on his back toward the snowy forest area Haley was now all bruised with a few bumps around her forehead her lip was bleeding as well with one black eye

Yan Yan : face it you don't have knight in shining armor to save you this time

Haley : it doesn't matter i'm not going to die by your hands " cough "

Yan Yan : your such a stubborn dragon but i will take care of that

impaling her once more this time draining her dragon chi now breathing heavily thinking to herself that this was truly the end closing her eyes saying goodbye to her friends that she made along with her family members including Aunt Cathy , Greggy , Andrew and his unnamed sisters Jake & Rose arrive just in time

Jake : let my sister go !

Yan Yan : great

Rose : Haley hang on i'll help you

the blonde leaps up off Jake's back holding her staff hitting her with the front end in her nose knocking her into a tree hitting the top and a pile of snow came down on top of her pink fur Rose was treating her injures while Jake breathed fire creating a orange fire ring on the ground

Jake : this is the last time you will ever harm my sister

Yan Yan : stay out of this American Dragon

Jake : you're screwed big time

using his dragon claws to strike her directly in her chest her pink fur was covered in blood from her open wound he finishes by pushing her over the edge the last thing that he heard was her scream as she fell down Rose managed to stop the bleeding her dragon chi was restored as well lastly she was given a ice pack for her left eye

Jake : you okay ?

Haley : yeah and Fu's lucky coin is safe

Rose : we should head back now before my parents find out that i sneaked out

sometime later they returned to the inn where Spud & Trixie were inside playing Shadow The Hedgehog battle mode while Haley watched Jake & Rose were in a separate room where he sat down on the end of the bed Rose soon joined him

Rose : Jake

Jake : yeah Rose

Rose : you think we seen the last of her

Jake : i don't know if this is the last time but for now i'm glad that Haley's safe

Rose : yeah me too

back outside where Yan Yan had fell at now standing up with very little strength finds a snowmobile gets on it driving away through the blizzard going back to the airport jumping up on a plane taking that back to New York City where her next plan was going to take place

End Of Chapter 33 


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 : Meeting Chang

Yan Yan now walking around in the sewers after returning to the city being underneath to avoid being detected her wound that was caused by the American Dragon had stop bleeding beginning to heal a little bit coming to terms that her revenge scheme won't be full achieved or her lust for greed during her short walk in the sewers five sewer trolls appeared with weapons such as knives , bats , pistols & swords cornering her preventing any escape attempts

Yan Yan : alright who are you and where did you come from ?

Sewer Troll : the Dark Dragon's right hand woman would like to have a word with you

Yan Yan : okay you haven't told me where the hell you guys came from so i'm not going anywhere except to see the Dark Dragon's Right hand woman

Sewer Troll # 2 : you're not going to see her after the way you just disrespected us

Yan Yan : well then if killing you will make me feel better

Sewer Troll # 3 : alright that's enough from you !

the sewer trolls were about to use their weapons against her forcing the cat to sprout her white cat nails when she heard a voice coming from the shadows of the sewer ordering her minions to fall back stating that she had use for her as she came out of the shadows wearing a hooded cloak walking toward her than stopping

Yan Yan : who are you ?

Chang : i'm the Dark Dragon's right hand woman

pulling down the hooded cloak revealing her face to her for the very first time to her

Yan Yan : wait a minute i seen you before

Chang : yes i was there when you tried to drown the American Dragon's seven year old sister & that other girl that was with her

Yan Yan : those attempts from before and my last one failed due to that stupid dragon and my arch rival that has this lucky coin which i'm after to fulfill my lust for greed

Chang : you're not the only one that damn dragon has prevented me from persuading him into assisting us for taking over the world

Yan Yan : you must really hate that dragon

Chang : yes since he ruined everything for the Dark Dragon but i want to face his grandfather Luong Lao Shi

Yan Yan : you and him were together ?

Chang : yes we were together before we grew old we a lot of catching up to do

Yan Yan : are you sure i mean after not seeing each other for many years his reaction might be different

Chang : you do have a point there but for now i'll assist you in getting revenge on Fu & Haley but promise me that you'll leave Jake's grandfather to me

Yan Yan : sure Chang he's all yours

Chang : alright i'll help you with that but i don't know how this will turn out

Yan Yan & Chang were now working together however to former dragon council member doesn't know the repercussion of her plan to help her her sewer troll minions disliked the cat being around Chang so they kept a close eye on her just in case even some of them were giving the pink cat the middle finger showing how much they hate her Yan Yan was going to finally end the bitter rivalry that Fu & her has shared for a very long time Chang on the other hand was plotting to make him pay for everything that went on with Jake and him hoping to finally even the score but her plan was much deeper than anyone could imagine not even Olivia's former cat could even begin to see

Chang pulled out a locket of herself , Luong Lao Shi & Fu when they were younger making a promise to finally get back at the old blue dragon for dumping him to be a single man training a very young Jake Long to develop his dragon powers that he has today

End Of Chapter 34 


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 : Return To New York

Luong Lao Shi & Chang of the 1970's were done partying at the disco club with the others returning to their room that was located above the disco club Luong Lao Shi had full black hair that was low cut with black bangs on the sides followed by a black mustache and black thin chin hair with a thin necklace with two black strings connected to a orange small circle wearing a dark blue jacket with light blue on the collar flaps some on the sides and some at the end of his sleeves no t-shirt exposing his chest dark blue pants and red shoes Chang had her black hair long & shoulder length with a bang in the middle along with a small pointed dragon shaped cut covering behind her left and right ears black eyes pink lipstick on her lips she was wearing her pink shirt with light pink flaps and pink ring forming around the back of her neck a pink long skirt and white low heeled boots

Luong Lao Shi : so Chang do you want to finish off the night in the bedroom ?

Chang : sorry but not tonight

Luong Lao Shi : why not babe ?

Chang : because i just can't see myself making to you in the bed sorry it's not you it's me

Luong Lao Shi : don't worry it's cool i totally understand how you feel

Chang : besides there is something that i have to do right now

Luong Lao Shi : you sure you don't want me to tag along ?

Chang : yeah this is something that i can only do alone

Luong Lao Shi : you know i just we could relax and enjoy the night sky

Chang : don't worry i'll be back and then we can make some of that nice warm love in bed okay ?

Luong Lao Shi : okay baby cakes

Chang : don't feel sad i can give you something to make you feel better while i'm gone

she kneels down toward him extending her arms out with her hands holding his cheeks with her soft hands leaning in to kiss him directly giving him a warm gesture Luong Lao Shi was enjoying the warm gesture from her Chang began blushing as well along with her heart beating slowly finally their long shared kiss ended

Chang : okay i'm going now

Luong Lao Shi : i'll be waiting for you

taking the elevator down to the first floor Fu was there wearing a red long sleeved shirt with a light blue short sleeved shirt white pants with a black belt and dark blue shoes also having a brown Afro and small bangs on the sides of his head Chang walks over to him

Fu : hey Chang what's going on ?

Chang : nothing much i'm going out for a midnight swim so Luong Lao Shi is upstairs right now can you keep a eye on him while i'm gone ?

Fu : sure baby i can keep a eye on him

Chang : alright thanks

Fu : no problem

now leaving the building heading outside to get on her mo-pad it was blue with black small wheels putting on her blue helmet grabbing the handle rides away from the building her destination was the pier as the night was still young meanwhile in the present timeline Yan Yan & Chang were using the technology to create a powerful time machine their goal was too erase Haley Long thus altering the past to create a future where Jake's seven year old sister doesn't exist

Chang : so are you 100 percent that this is going to erase Haley from the American Dragon timeline ?

Yan Yan : yes this machine can all we have to is set it for the year that Haley was born and then presto she's erased from the timeline

Chang : perfect

Yan Yan pulls the lever from the machine a bright glow was released from the time window and a scene of Susan Long with Jonathan by her side and a young American Dragon Jake Long and Patchouli Long with black hair before dying it brown and her father to witness the birth of Haley Kay Long

Yan Yan : so that's must be the little brat inside that woman's belly ?

Chang : yes it looks like her

Yan Yan : i have to go there and get rid of her now so that i won't have to deal with her in the future

leaping through the portal now going to the exact moment where Susan was screaming really hard with Jonathan by her side holding her hand to calm her nerves there she gave birth in the delivery room to healthy baby girl wrapping her in a pink blanket then the doctor placed Haley in her arms now in a wheelchair now looking at her daughter along with Jonathan

Susan : hello my little angel

Jonathan : she's beautiful Susan she even has your eyes

Susan : Jake come here

Jake : yes mommy

Susan : i want you to meet your little sister Haley

Jake looks at his sister Haley and he smiles happily along with Lao Shi , Jonathan and Patchouli Long soon their happy moment was ruined by Yan Yan who came to the exact moment where Haley was born which frighten the new born now crying in Susan's arms

Susan : shh..shh don't cry mommy's here

Jake : stop your making my sister cry

Yan Yan : get out of the way i have to get rid of her

Jake : you won't harm my sister

Luong Lao Shi : let's take care of this

Patchouli , Jonathan Susan and the new born went outside while Jake & Lao Shi stayed behind Lao Shi transformed into his dark blue dragon form while Jake only could shape shift his head into a dragon's head since his powers weren't fully developed yet

Luong Lao Shi : leave now and we won't hurt you

Yan Yan : you won't stand in my way of getting rid of that little brat

Luong Lao Shi : Jake use what i taught you to take out your foes

Jake : okay grandpa

looking around the delivery room when he noticed the light above flickering so he pounced to the ceiling while Lao Shi was using his dragon claws to over power the cat finally making to the light he uses his dragon hand to drop the light on top of Yan Yan electrocuting her right there on the spot suddenly the time portal started to malfunction

Chang : Yan Yan you have to get out of there before you get stuck there

back in the 1975 timeline Chang arrived at the pier with her mo-pad parking it removing her blue helmet putting on the seat then we walks on the pier all the way to the end looking at her reflection in the clear water after that she dives in with her hourglass figure swimming in the water so gracefully

Chang : i don't know what i'm doing with my life Lao Shi is lonely now and Fu watching him isn't what he wanted

continuing her swim in the ocean while thinking about him feeling guilty for not being there now in the middle of the ocean stopping to tread water a bright light was in front of the ocean blinding the young Chang Yan Yan comes out of the portal just in time as it explodes

Yan Yan : i was so close to finally erasing her from the timeline

Chang : don't worry she'll suffer one way or another

the gang were now back on the plane heading back to New York now Haley looked out the window at the clouds to see one that was shaped the Long Family then she saw another cloud that was shaped like Jake's girlfriend Rose Jake was sitting beside Rose who had feel asleep on his right shoulder smiling as well the plane was now entering the runaway the wheels were lowered leaving a mark on the runaway the plane stops right in front of the airport

Jake : Rose ...Rose wake up we're back

waking up instantly now grabbing her bags the gang gets off the plane walking through the airport terminal then heading outside where Trixie's parents were waiting for her Spud's mother was there as well waiting for him as well Rose's parents caught up with her finally Susan & Jonathan came to pick up Haley & Jake

Jake : that was fun Rose

Rose : yeah i'm glad you came

Jake : me too

Rose waved goodbye to him getting in the car Rose's parents drove away from the airport Trixie's parents also drove away from the airport along with Spud's mother Susan was about to drive away when she saw a young woman resting on the ground so she gets out the car to check on her making sure that she wasn't injured when Lao Shi's daughter took a second look first believing that it was Jasmine but her lipstick was the only difference besides her clothes

Jake : mom

Susan : i'm coming Jake

picking up the 1975 version of Chang putting her in the back seat of Jonathan's car in between Jake & Haley the two dragons were looking at her Comatose state Jonathan drives away from the airport the sun was still shining bright during the ride until the long were home where Jake & Haley help Susan with Chang taking her into the living room where she continued to rest outside a yellow taxi parks outside and Lao Shi quickly leaps out of the taxi and the yellow taxi drives away he walks up the steps to the door ringing the door bell and Susan comes to answer it seeing her dad question began to linger in her mind as she let her dad in

End Of Chapter 35 


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 : Fate Of The World & Time

1975 Chang wakes up on the orange couch looking around the room to notice the change she began to realize that she was no longer in 1975 but in the year 2005 during that time Haley had changed out of her winter clothes she had on during the trip with Rose's family changing back into her long pink dress blouse purple dress with the matching skirt and white shoes Chang then heard Lao's Shi's voice in the kitchen speaking with his daughter

Susan : dad i need to know what's going on

Luong Lao Shi : Chang has formed an aillance with Fu Dog's arch enemy Yan Yan now they're planning to rebuild the time machine in order to change the past & to plunge the world in eternal darkness

Susan : i was afraid this was going to happen after all the shit Haley has been though with Olivia dealing with that cat

Luong Lao Shi : you understand the circumstances of the situation at hand ?

Susan : yes i do

Luong Lao Shi : bring Haley in here she has to know as well

Susan : right

she yelled her name out loud again and she came running into the kitchen however upon entering she saw Lao Shi there with a serious look on his face then the three sat down at brown table where she learns about Yan Yan's plan to change history and plunge the world in darkness forever

Haley : this has gone long enough now i won't let her change the past

Luong Lao Shi : we understand so that's why you , Susan & Olivia will have to stop her from changing everything that we know in love

Chang : can i also join in too ?

Luong Lao Shi : Chang but you're

Chang : look i'm not the Chang from this timeline i was transported here after the older me tried to erase Haley from the timeline

Luong Lao Shi : don't worry you can deal with your older self

Chang : don't worry i won't let her succeed

Susan : Haley

Haley : yes

Susan : can you call your friend to inform of the situation ?

Haley : sure

getting up from the brown table over to the phone to grabbing the phone itself dialing her phone number then holds it close to her ear Olivia was in her room when the phone rang so she gets up from her bed to answer the incoming call

Olivia : hello ?

Haley : Olivia it's me we need your help

Olivia : with what ?

Haley : Yan Yan is planning to use a time machine that Chang of this timeline is trying to use in order to rewrite history and plunge the world in darkness

Olivia : alright that does it that she's going down it's about time i pay her back for everything that she's done to me and you

Haley : right you're still upset about what happened

Olivia : i'll be there soon

Haley : okay

after the conversation ends Olivia goes to her closet to change putting on her sweater of darker shade of blue putting on her baby blue dress with three black buttons going down in the middle adding her blue bows to her curly carrot red-hair and blue sneakers

Olivia : this ends today

running down the steps of her house now quickly her mom trusted her since in her eyes that Olivia was a their little angel so her parents never saw her get in trouble in any way shape or form leaving the house now to get on her scooter her parents had brought for her 2nd birthday uses that to go toward the west side

Jonathan : Susan are you okay ?

Susan : oh yeah i'm fine dear i'm just waiting for Haley's friend to arrive

Jonathan : oh that's good you're going out on a play date

Susan : um..yeah you could call it that

Jonathan : just don't hurt yourself now

Susan : don't worry i won't

he leaves the house getting into his car driving away to work for another business deal a few minutes later Olivia arrives Haley this time opens the door for her she goes inside where Susan & 1975 Chang were at sitting on the couch next to Haley

Luong Lao Shi : there is a island on the east coast within that island there you need to use the urn to fully prevent the world & time from being ruined forever

Olivia : so how are we suppose to get to the island ?

Luong Lao Shi : like this

transforming into his dragon form then using his dragon chi to create a magical portal for them to reach the island faster and the gang leaps through the portal elsewhere Yan Yan helped Chang repair the time machine

Chang : perfect now let's began erasing history

pulling the lever and the time window was open now and there was the episodes of American Dragon Jake long from season 1 & 2 displayed being erased everyone was on the island that Lao Shi had mentioned during the time the entire sky was getting dark everyone including Rose , Spud & Trixie witnessed the event

Rose : Yan Yan is behind this

Trixie : hold up you mean ?

Rose : yes her & Chang teamed up to finally send the world into darkness

Spud : we're screwed big time

Olivia found this cave so the group enters the cave only to find a small pond 1975 Chang goes ahead walking into the small pond going underwater walking in the small space looking toward the left to see another opening on the other side turns around to come back Olivia , Haley & Susan sat on the ground inside waiting for her to come back

Olivia : Haley

Haley : yes

Olivia : i understand that you want to face my former pet cat but i think you should let me face her

Susan : she's too strong for to you face alone

Olivia : i know but all of this started because of me i'm willing to accept full responsibility for what went on with Miss Tinkles

Haley : mom

Susan : it's alright

Chang : it's too deep to weight across we'll have to swim

Olivia : uh i think i'm better off waiting here in the cave until you come back

Haley : you're still scared of drowning from the last time don't worry you just stay behind me while we're down there

Olivia : sure but i'm worried if i drown you won't be able to perform CPR on me

Susan : this won't take long i promise

Olivia : okay

Chang goes ahead leading with Susan , Haley & Olivia behind her as well now walking underwater in the small pond across the solid ground a small stream of water appeared above their heads as they continued to walk on the soild ground there Haley's former arch rival started to feel claustrophobic from the small route that they were taking right now eventually they were on the other side where a small stream was going by Susan's pink long sleeved jacket green t-shirt dark blue pants and Black Mary Janes were wet along with her black hair , Haley's long pink dress blouse purple dress with the matching skirt and white shoes were wet along with her raven hair , Olivia's sweater of darker shade of blue putting on her baby blue dress with three black buttons going down in the middle and blue sneakers were wet along with her red carrot hair and Chang's shoulder length black hair was wet along with her pink shirt with light pink flaps and pink ring forming around the back of her neck a pink long skirt and white low heeled boots were wet

Susan : Olivia are you alright ?

Olivia : not really felt claustrophobic for a second there

Susan : sorry

Chang : i see bright light

Haley : that must be the urn that grandpa mentioned

the groups makes a left turn to a empty room where the urn was sitting unguarded going over tot he urn Olivia tries to touch only for a yellow shield preventing her from laying a finger on it so Chang , Haley & Susan touched it since all of them were in the dragon bloodline

Haley : okay so we got the urn now what ?

Chang : it's going to teleport all of us to her hideout

soon everything around them was beginning to vanish and the color was being drained out of the buildings and the people themselves including all of their friends at school soon Rose looked at her hand to see it losing color

Trixie : whatever they're doing they better do it quick before we end up in that big skate park in the sky

Chang : yes now that the timeline is being erased we can rewrite history in any shape we like it

Susan : hold it right there !

Yan Yan : great more pest to deal with (sighs) being a villain is never easy

Chang : so you're the one that is erasing the fabric of time

Chang : yes i am so that i can reshape it Einstein would have approved

Chang : if i don't approve of this he wouldn't have either if he was still alive today

the two Changs quickly transformed into their dragon forms then they started to spit fire exchanging in a fire blast exchange Olivia went to face against her award winning cat with everything on the line refusing to lose

Yan Yan : so it has come to this our final showdown

Olivia : so it has

Yan Yan : we could have done so much together if you kept me

Olivia : after everything you done you don't deserve any second chances

Yan Yan : then i will no choice but to make sure you don't walk away from this one

Olivia & her former award cat beginning clashing toward each other leaving Haley & Susan to find a way to shut down the time machine Susan looked at the portal to see that all of their memories were almost erased from the timeline so she pressed every button on the panel almost giving up until she saw a large hole for the urn to fit in

Susan : Haley

Haley : got it

sprouting her dragon wings she flies toward the panel with the urn in her hands slamming it into the panel a yellow glow appeared before Susan & Haley while the two Changs were beating each other up along with Yan Yan doing some damage to Olivia leaving cat claw marks on her face with blood running down her forehead along wit her baby blue dress being covered with her blood in certain places the time machine was shut down before erasing the last segment of American Dragon Jake Long history everything and everyone's color was being restored along with the building coming back in it's original place Rose, Trixie and Spud's color were returning to their bodies

Rose : alright they did it

Spud : this calls for a hug

Trixie : don't get any ideas

Spud : aww man

Chang : let me go dammit !

Chang : oh i'll let you go alright only for the Dragon Council to punish you

the members of the dragon council arrived shortly after the machine was shut down there they arrested Chang soon to begin her trial Olivia was still fighting against Yan Yan who had a black eye and scars on her face her pink fur was tainted with Olivia's blood

Olivia : it's about time we end this once and for all

Yan Yan : wait hold on what are you doing ?

Olivia : something that should have been done a few days ago !

picking up the gun on the ground holding it tightly in her left hand with her finger on the trigger Yan Yan was walking backwards until her back was against the wall with no more room to walk Olivia was at close range pointing the pistol toward her pink head

Yan Yan : if you do this you'll be tried for murder

Olivia : i don't care if i'm tried for murder i won't let you cause anymore mayhem

Yan Yan : you're making a big mistake

Olivia : no you're the one who made the mistake no one fucks with my friends and gets away with it

pulling the trigger on the gun she shoots her former award winning cat in the head the gun shot was really loud that Susan & Haley heard the gun shot so they go in the direction of the gun shot there Haley saw her holding the gun but soon drops the gun on the ground

Haley : Olivia what did you just do ?

Olivia : as you can see i just shot my award winning cat with the gun killing her

Haley looked over to see her slouching with a bullet in between her eyes plus a blood spot on the wall Chang from 1975 comes over to see Yan Yan dead then looks over at Olivia who had pulled the trigger to kill Fu's arch enemy

Chang : i know you didn't want to but you did in order to end Fu's battle with her

Olivia : yes

Haley : don't worry we won't tell anyone about this

Susan : we're going to pretend that we didn't witness a murder

sometime later they returned to the city Olivia went home while Susan & Haley went into the living room to celebrate Fu hadn't come down yet he was still upstairs so it was only 1975 chang and Lao Shi standing in the door way of the house

Luong Lao Shi : so you're going back to your time now ?

Chang : yep i promised your younger self that i would make passionate love to him

Luong Lao Shi : okay you shouldn't my younger self waiting

Chang : right

another portal opens up and she goes through not before kissing him on his right cheek then waving goodbye as the portal closes the Fu Dog of that timeline was annoying the Lao Shi of that timeline to death until Chang returns

Luong Lao Shi : baby you're back

Chang : yeah so now we can have that romantic love i promise

Luong Lao Shi : this is going to be sweet

he takes her to the back room closing the door after the entered the Fu Dog of that timeline shrugged and he goes back downstairs to dance the night away Susan was watching T.V with Haley as she talked about the character getting hit with pies laughing until Susan spoke to her directly to close her eyes claiming to have a gift for her so she does which lead only to her kissing her daughter on the cheek forcing the dragon to blush a little then she pulls her mouth away from her cheek

Haley : i should return his lucky coin now

Susan : alright i'll still be here

going upstairs to her bedroom where she found Fu reading the newspaper but stops soon to look at Haley who was holding his lucky coin in her hand now placing the newspaper down on the bed walking over to her taking her lucky coin back

Fu : so what happened with Yan Yan ?

Haley : yeah well she met a unfortunate end

Fu : oh that sounds like it must have been painful

Haley : yeah well she had coming

Fu : right anyway thanks for keeping my lucky coin safe i owe you one

Haley : you're quite welcome

Fu : so what would she do now that Yan Yan is defeated

Haley : how about having one more kiss to end it ?

Fu : oh what the hell one last kiss couldn't hurt

so they sat on the bed and he leaned into begin their last kiss this time Haley smiled enjoying the warm gesture coming from him tears of joy ran down her face knowing that he was finally at peace now no longer having to deal with getting his lucky coin stolen from there they began making love with each other in the bed back at the hideout Nigel Thrall was walking around when he noticed the urn still in the hole decides to use some of the energy for his Charismatic Wizard powers to develop a new spell now since his encounter with Jake has spark an interest within him after learning that he was a dragon and he was and was a wizard/sorcerer leaving the hideout all together to his place where he had pictures all over his brown board of Jake Long when he came across a picture of his sister in her pink dragon form so he begins developing the spell right away which is a story for another time

The End 


End file.
